Have a Happy Ending
by chocolate splash
Summary: Mikan is a cheerful, helping, and optimistic girl with no confidence in herself. Natsume is a silent, clever, no-so-social popular guy whose alice is affecting him. How are they helping each other out?
1. I'll miss you Hotaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. This is my first multi chapter fanfic. So please do tell me how is it.**

CH 1: I'LL MISS YOU HOTARU

Krrrriiiiinnnnngggggg

!

A young brunette lazily opened her eyes and shut the alarm off. The window gave a serene view: a sun peeking through the dense of trees around onto the blooming flowers, making everything magically shine.

"Wow! A perfect day awaits me."

Mikan jumped off her bed, did all her morning formalities and dressed up in her school uniform. She had auburn hair upto her waist which was tied up in two pigtails. Her soft brown eyes scanned the mirror.

"Well, I'm ready".

She went down the hall where her grandpa was reading newspaper. She ran towards him to give him his morning hug.

"Grandpaaaaaa! Good morning"

"Good morning dear. Now eat your breakfast. It is on the table."

"Hai! Yes sir". She saluted in the most comical way.

She just finished her breakfast. An amethyst eyed girl entered the door.

"Hi Hotaru! I missed you sooo much".

She ran to hug her best friend and fell to the ground, because in nick of time Hotaru side stepped. Grandpa laughed at the scene, this was a daily routine.

"Baka, you do this every day. We go to school daily. Technically, it has been 15 hours and 24 minutes. Stop over acting. Lets go".

Mikan did not mind her cold tone. She was always like that.

"Okay. Bye grandpa. See you later."

"Bye Mikan. Bye Hotaru."

"Don't be so irritatingly generous, idiot. You could have told o to her. You have your own home work to do."

"Ow Hotaru, maybe she was busy if she had to ask me. Don't worry, I'll find time for it."

"Baka, when you ask for help she never helps you, even if she has plenty of time. Don't be so easy to manipulate."

"Well it is hard to say no when I can do it. It will even help me remember the subject, so less effort for exams."

"And no sleep tonight. This is not 'can do'; this is 'cannot can't do'.

This was how Mikan was. She could never say no if someone asks her to do something. She was so bullied by her classmates, that too in a sweetest way. Though not to full extent because Hotaru was always there to protect Mikan. Mikan was a talented girl. She participated in sports, was learning how to play violin, kept her academic scores good enough, had a sweet voice, and was a cheerful bubbly girl. But mentally on the inside she never had self confidence. She never believed in herself, even after winning many prizes. She would feel that all was the work of luck and not her talent. Also she could never see bad in anyone, so used to help anyone however hard that maybe to her. Her classmates took advantage of her such character, because they were jealous of her. How could one person be good at everything? Hotaru was the only true friend she had, and her best friend too. Though she was cold and expressionless on the outside, she cared deeply for Mikan.

**Flashback**

** When Hotaru was new to the city and school, Mikan was the only one who would approach to her in spite of her cold personality. She would help her cheerfully with everything, even when that help was not asked for. She even protected her once from a gang of bad guys who were after her one night. She was roaming around her house that night, 1 week after she joined the school when she came across a group of drunkards.**

"**Hey beautiful, wanna have some fun".**

**She was surrounded by that group. Mikan was passing nearby at that time.**

"**Get off you mad man. Keep your hands away from me".**

**Though Mikan was dense and so oblivious to such attacks, when she heard Hotaru telling them to get off, she guessed that they were bad people. There were 5 guys, so she could not defeat or run away from them. So she quickly thought of a plan. She hid in a nearby bush and started shouting in a so-called ghost like voice.**

"**ooooo... I will slice you and taste you. You drank my blood, I want to taste yours. Come to me dear, lets play with your blood."**

**Naive right? But then, since the people were drunk, they actually thought that a ghost has come. So they ran away. Mikan came out giggling.**

"**Hahahaha are they idiots? Hey Imai, are you going home. Come me too. We'll walk together."**

"**Where were you now"**

"**Oh me. I went to Mary's house to give her the homework i did".**

"**Why did you go idiot. If she needs it she could could me by herself."**

"**Oh that. Well she told me her house address today in class and to give her my homework after I done it. And this was the first time I sam her home. It had a beautiful garden. It must have beautiful on the inside."**

"**She did not even call you in."**

"**No. She had to copy right. She took it and told me to go home."**

**It was then Hotaru grasped totally. She understood Mikan; that she was clever, cheerful, helpful, optimistic, and so used by many. She felt that she needed a person like her around, and decided to make her a friend. First time that was for her to befriend someone.**

"**You are an idiot. You can call me Hotaru. I'll be a friend to you."**

"**Yeppie! I gained a new friend". Mikan jumped in joy.**

**End of Flashback**

Suddenly a Limo car stopped in front of the school. A man with blond hair and deep purple eyes stepped out it. He walked towards Hotaru.

"Miss Imai you are, am I right?" He said in a sing song tone with twinkling eyes. Hotaru gave a nod.

"Nice to meet you. I have to talk to you about ah something.

"Ok"

"Hotaru, can I come too? Please please please."

"No, I can handle things myself. I don't need and idiot around for that."

"Mow Hotaru" Mikan pouted. "Go ahead then. I'll wait right here, at this spot, not an centimetre here nor there".

Hotaru said nothing and walked with that man to a corner.

"Miss Imai, I think you know about alices, and that you have one."

Hotaru was surprised and nodded.

"Well, I am from Alice Academy. My name is Narumi. I am a teacher there. I am here to take you there. Alice Academy is only for alices and all alices have to attend there."

"I don't want to go."

"No exceptions. We are moving out tomorrow morning. So pack up. I already talked to your mother and she agreed if I pay for this school to prevent it from collapsing."

Hotaru was shocked. She never expected this to happen so soon. Her family moved to many places so that she won't be tracked easily. Looks like they finally did. That too, just when she had her first true best friend in life. Her first thoughts were about Mikan.

_Oh no! I have to leave her already. Who will be there with me to cheer me up. Who will be there with her to protect her._

Tears were on the verge of flowing out from Hotaru's eyes.

"See you tomorrow then Imai, Ja."

Hotaru walked back to Mikan.

"Mikan, I am leaving tomorrow to Alice Academy".

She said with a cold face. Mikan gasped. What was she hearing all of a sudden.

"N.. N.. No way. No damn way. Don't leave me. You are my best friend". She said crying.

Hotaru could not bear making her cry. But she had no other choice.

"Don't cry idiot. That is a better school that this one. The best one in fact."

"Then i will come with you."

" I would have called you, but you are not invited. It is only for people like me." She said bitterly.

" And you will leave me. You should have at least thought of me before accepting."

"Because it is a good school. You want me to miss an opportunity because of you."

Mikan was taken aback, still crying. But she understood.

_Hotaru is Hotaru the genius. I should not stop her, just for sake of feelings of a useless girl like me. She will make many other friends there, genius ones too. Just let her shine Mikan._

"Fine Hotaru. Go ahead and shine bright. Just don't forget this silly girl who will miss you very much."

She hugged her best friend crying all the while.

"Be careful idiot, and don't change you cheerful attitude."

Mikan visited her that evening. She spent that day with her, had lunch with her, and slept with her. In the morning, she helped her get ready. Just before Hotaru was about to go, she gifted her a bracelet, a memory of their friendship. The bracelet was very beautiful and dignified, a silver bracelet with amethyst studs on it.

"I will miss you Hotaru, till the end of my life. Till we meet again, bye"

"Hey Mikan, do my homework too".

"I thought I will go to the park."

"Is your park more important."

"Uh no no. Ok I'll do it."

"Hey Mikan, make a craft for me too. You are good at it right."

"Umm.. It will take a lot of , I'll finish it somehow."

_Huh Hotaru. I hope you are doing well. I am feeling lonely without you here, even with so many people around me. I miss you Hotaru._


	2. Don't leave me behind

CH 2: DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND

As days passes Mikan got used to being bullied by her classmates. She was still cheerful but felt that others are better than her, and there was no Hotaru to prevent that. There was not even a call or letter from her best friend. She learnt to always have a smile on her face, no matter what happened, because nothing was more painful than your only friend leaving you. She missed her; it had been 3 months already.

One day as she was walking back home from school,

"Mi.. Mikan. Is that you? Yes... I always wanted to hug you forever" said a woman with tears in her eyes. She was running toward her from Grandpa's house. She had many resemblances with Mikan herself. She came to her and hugged her tight.

"Um sorry, but do I know you? How do you know Grandpa?"

The lady giggled a little, "My name is Yuka. Your grandpa gave birth to your father, and I gave birth to you"

"Mother?"

The lady nodded while still hugging.

"Mom, Mom, you are here. You are with me. You came finally" said Mikan hugging her back and jumping in her arms. "Where were you? What happened? Why did I never saw you? How..."

"Pause dear. Come, let's go inside. I will tell you everything."

The next one month was the happiest time Mikan ever spent. She learned from her mother that her father was killed and her mother was chased after. So she left her here. She was still being chased after, so she might leave soon. Mikan spent the time with her to full extent. She wanted to make good memories with her mother. They went to parks, picnics, fairs, spending time together always.

One fine day as they were eating breakfast,

"Yuka what are plans for today?"

"Oh I am leaving tomorrow"

"What? So early?"

"It's time, I only stay for 2 months or so at any place. Here, I don't want them to find about Mikan. So I have to leave"

"Mom, there is still time, 1 more month"

"I am sorry Mikan, I really want to stay with you my whole life, but I am hunted for my Alice. And I don't want to put you in any danger too."

"You need not worry about her. She also is an Alice"

"What?"

"Yeah, the same as your husband"

"Really? I did not expect that." Yuka gasped, but then her face fell down. "Then she has to go there too"

"Her alice is not easy to detect. You know that, right? And .."

"Um excuse me", Mikan said. "I am here too. What is an alice? Where do I have to go? What are you talking about?"

"Alice is a special something. It..."

Suddenly the door opened and there were 5 men standing there with guns.

"Well well Mr. Sakura. How are you? Yuka, we found you. And is the little girl a bonus for us?" The man in front sneered with an evil grin.

"Run Mikan. Just run and hide" shouted Yuka suddenly. She along with Grandpa and was fighting with those guys. Mikan was scared. She did not understand what was happening. But she listened to her mother and ran out from the back door.

"Stop" said the man in front removing his earring. And then he was shocked. All the people there suddenly collapsed, except Mikan and her Grandpa. He ran after Mikan too.

Mikan was running hard, looking for a place to hide. She felt someone at the back and turned around to find her Grandpa. He was running after her. She heard a gunshot, some shouts, felt Grandpa holding her, stumbled down a bit, and then she was unconscious.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a single room with people around and realized that it was a hospital. She heard her Grandpa moan, finding him on the hospital bed.

"Mikan, come hear dear." She walked towards him. He had bandages on his chest and stomach.

"Grandpa what happened? Where is mom?"

"Yuka died saving you. Mikan listen to me very carefully. I know I will not live enough now. We both want you to be safe. So you will have to go to Alice Academy. It's the only safe place left that I can think of right now. Please go there now; else they will come after you." Cough.

"Grandpa..."

"Mikan I love you child. Be safe..." cough "and happy always." Cough cough "I will be watching over you from above. So... don't miss... me and cry for me. I will be there with..."

And then the life in grandpa's eyes left. Mikan was there crying. She felt a hand on her. There was that blond haired man again. "Let's go Mikan. The burial of your Grandpa will be looked after. But we need to go. Else they will come after us."

Mikan nodded. She was still crying and all her senses as to what she was doing left her. She let herself be dragged away into a limo. And inside that she slept crying.

When she opened her eyes, it was already dark. The blond haired man was sitting beside her, and her head was in his lap. He was patting her.

"Good evening Mikan. My name is Narumi. I am a teacher at the Academy."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, let me explain. I guess you don't know anything about it. Mikan, a few people have alices, which are special powers. It may be anything, you will see soon. Such people are in short called alices too. You have an Alice too, inherited from your father. Now all alices have to go to this academy. It's only for alices, and all alices have to go there. Your grandpa called us to take you. We did not know before. And you cannot contact anyone outside till you are in this academy. I am leaving you here right now, I have to enrol you. Tomorrow your classes will start. So eat your breakfast and be ready by 8 a.m. Come to that building over there you see. I will be there. I am sorry about your grandfather and mother. May they rest in peace. Be strong Mikan. You will have a nice time here."

Mikan listened to him. She was still unable to think out anything but understood what the teacher said. She nodded. They were heading towards a building, a fine building too. Narumi took her to a room upstairs on the last but one floor. It was a big room with a double sized bed, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a spare room. There was already a girl in it. A girl with dirty blond hair and midnight blue eyes. She was near the window.

"Oh you are a new girl too? Good, Mikan stay here tonight. You will be assigned a room tomorrow. Bye then. Goodnight."

"Thank you sensei. Goodnight." Mikan whispered, she was still broken. Narumi smiled. Her voice was sweet.

Mikan did not bother to chat with the new girl. She went to the bathroom, freshened herself and went straight to bed, not even bothering to eat the food which was there in the room. She went straight to lie on the bed. The new girl came to her.

"Oi, I am there in this room too. Don't you dare ignore me. What's your name silly girl?"

Mikan sighed. She was not in the mood to talk. "Mikan" she whispered.

"Ha, my name is Luna Koizumi. Better give minimum respect to people beside you." When she realized that Mikan wasn't listening to her, she became very angry. But then, she thought that she will come to her later begging for her acquaintance and so she went to the other side of bed and lied down.

Mikan could not sleep. She was not crying, but there were tears in her eyes. She remembered the time spent with her Grandpa and mother, and realized such time will never come again.

_Grandpa, mom, I won't cry for you after today, but let me cry just this night. I miss you very much. I wish I had saved you somehow, or had treated you somehow, but never got the chance. I value the time and moments you spent with me. I will keep them in my heart and treasure them. I don't know about this academy, but trust you. You must have taken the right decision. I miss you. Rest in peace!_


	3. Union

CH 3: UNION

It was 1 a.m. in midnight and Mikan still couldn't get any sleep. She decided to walk around a bit and went out of the room. It was dark outside. As she came near the stairs, she spotted a figure lying on the stairs which lead to the top floor. She ran towards the figure. It was a boy who looked to be around her age. He was conscious but out of strength. As she came near him, she saw that he was very much injured and even bleeding at some parts. He had a cat mask on his face.

"Hey, let me help you, please. Oh my god you are bleeding. Where is your room, I will take you there."

No answer. The boy was still conscious but unable to reply. So Mikan lifted him, supporting him with her shoulder and walked towards her room. As she opened the door, Luna woke up.

"Hmmm... Mikan what... Who is that? Why did you bring him here?"

"I don't know who he is. He was lying on the stairs. We need to help him."

"You expect me to do service? That too to a guy whom I don't even know. Do what you want with him. I am going back to sleep. And don't you dare make any noise and disturb me."

"Ok" said Mikan and directed him to the bed.

"What? He will sleep here on the bed. I am already sharing it with disgusting you. Don't you dare make it a triple cot. Only handsome guys can sleep beside me, not someone who don't talk and show their face. He must be ugly if he is hiding his face."

"Sorry Luna, but he is hurt. I won't make it a triple cot. Let him lie on the bed. I will sleep on the couch. He won't disturb you, neither will I. So goodnight". Mikan said as if she was talking to her master.

"Huh, today night is bad. I have to share things. I will kick you out tomorrow if they don't give me a room."

Mikan made him lie on the bed. She went to the bathroom and brought out the medical kit. The boy was bleeding from his arm and near his stomach. He was hurt all over his body. Mikan hesitated, and then removed his shirt. She wiped him clean and applied medicine to his wounds. After she finished, she looked at him. He had black hair growing in all ways, but which looked good and felt soft to touch. He had a well built body with toned muscles. He looked peaceful.

_Ah grandpa, you are really there with me. You sent me a wounded guy to treat because I could not treat you. I feel better now. Thank you. Goodnight grandpa._

She slept sitting on the floor with her head on the bed near the guy. She slept then, holding the boy's hands.

The sun was just out and the birds were chirping. It was a bright sunny day. The boy woke up first to find himself hugged by a girl with dirty blond hair from one side. Her face had fading make up. On other side, his palm was held by a girl with auburn hair who was lying on the ground.

"Tch" he said and pushed the girl on him away, and removed his hand from the other one. Neither made a sound. He looked at them. He was listening to their conversation last night. He was conscious after all, but lacked strength for anything. He was feeling as if the whole body was against him, all because he used much of his alice yesterday, draining him of strength.

_So the girl on the ground is Mikan and girl on the bed is Luna. Hmm, they should have never bothered me. Stupid girls._

But strangely, he wasn't feeling weak anymore. Usually he had to spend at least a day in the hospital when he spends so much alice. His wounds were still hurting, and he was used to it. But the effect of his alice was like, not there.

Hmm maybe I did not use much alice. Anyway need to get out of here.

And he just jumped from the window.

Luna and Mikan both got up to the sound of the alarm clock. It was 6 in the morning. The sun was shining bright and the weather was peaceful. They did not find the boy on the bed. He must have left, they thought. Mikan was feeling refreshed.

"Hey did you see that guy leaving. I woke in middle of night and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I got curious and peeked under the blanket on him. Wow, he had a well built body. Hugging him was a wonderful experience."

"No, I did not see him leave. Hmm we should get ready. We have to be there by 8"

They got ready. Of course, Luna asked and got the chance to do everything first. You know Mikan right. The breakfast came for them. It was brought by a lady robot, which had a mechanical but human-like smile and voice. They ate it and walked towards the said building. Luna in front and Mikan following her. They found Narumi there.

"Hi there! Good morning! I have registered you both, and turns out both of you will be in same class 2-B. So let's go. Come in when I call you and introduce yourself."

He entered the class which was in a total chaos.

"Ohayo minna san!" he said twirling around once. The class did not pay attention to him. "We have 2 new students joining today. You may come in" He said indicating the girls to come in.

The girls came in and were a bit surprised. Well, they had expected the class a normal one, not with a boy flying, students roaming here and there, things zooming in and out.

"Settle down all of you." Narumi said and everyone settled. No one would like to be on his bad side, not with his alice. "Now girls, introduce yourself."

Luna spoke first with a twinkle in her eyes, "Hi there! My name is Luna Koizumi. I am daughter of owner of XXX industries. So I grew up well. I know you all will want me as a friend, so I will be a friend till I find out that you are not suitable to me"

Then Mikan spoke "Hi! Good morning!" Mikan said in a not-so-cheery but calm and happy voice which caught some one's attention. That someone stood up immediately.

"My name is..." "Mikan?" she was abruptly cut off. Mikan looked to the side where the voice came from and got surprised. Very much surprised. Because there was standing none other than Hotaru Imai.


	4. First day

CH 4: FIRST DAY

"Hotaaaaruuuuu..." Mikan shouted. The class gasped. This was first time someone had called Hotaru by her first name. It even caught attention of a boy with black hair who was sitting on the last bench alone with manga on his face and legs on the desk. The manga slid down from his face to show a very handsome face, and he opened his eyes to reveal crimson orbs. Before Mikan could run towards her, Narumi spoke,"Ah! You already know her. That is good. Finish your intro, then I will assign you your partners."

"Hai!" Mikan was excited and back to full cheer again. "Ohayo minna san! My name is Mikan Sakura. I came only yesterday and know nothing about this academy. I am looking forward to finding friends. Hope you will take good care of me." Everyone was little surprised at her being so cheerful all of a sudden.

"Okay then" Naumi spoke, "Any questions?" A pink haired girl raised he hand "What are their alices?" Narumi replied "Luna has soul sucking alice, meaning she can hypnotise anyone. Mikan has nullification alice, meaning she can cancel out any other alice. Anything else?" A random boy raised his hand "Have they been given star ranking yet?" "No, they arrived just yesterday. So they will be given a star rank today. Any other question? No, then who wants to be their partner?"

Nobody bothered to raise hands. Narumi pointed to a good looking boy named Kimono. "You don't have a partner yet. I give you a choice. Who do you want to be partnered with?" "I don't need one. But if she wants, Luna can be my partner. She is damn beautiful than anyone else here". True, Luna was a beautiful girl and she applied a lot of makeup to look sexy. Luna accepted the praise and offer with a nod of her head and held her head high. "Very well, who wants to be partnered with Mikan?"

None of the hands were raised. Mikan did not mind,"Narumi sensei, can I be partner to Hotaru? Please". "No Mikan, Ruka Nogi is already her partner" Narumi said pointing to a boy sitting beside Hotaru, petting a rabbit. He had silky blonde hair and azure eyes. "Ow! Ok, Your wish then". She said beaming with a big smile. Narumi looked at her and wondered if that person would accept. The girl looked like a key to him. "Fine, your partner will be Natsume Hyuga, if he accepts. What do you say Natsume?"

Natsume was the guy with crimson orbs. He was looking out of the window when his name was called. He looked at Narumi with fierce eyes. But on the inside he wondered

_She is the same girl who applied medicine yesterday. Not bad. Well if a girl like Imai could accept her, she must be tolerable than another crazy girl. Better take her than any other._

"Tch... Whatever. Like I care" Narumi smiled. Looks like she is the key. Luna on the other hand just noticed Natsume. He was a guy she liked who would make her look good, especially with his good looks. She said,"Wait a second sensei, why was I not partnered with him. He would look better with me than this silly girl. It's better to partner me with him". As Mikan heard it, she felt ashamed because she felt like she stole someone else's something. She immediately said, "I'm sorry Luna. Sensei, its fine with me. Make him her partner, and assign me someone else. I will not mind."

Natsume was taken aback. Usually, girls fight over who should be with him. It was irritating. But this girl was actually not doing that. He felt like he made a correct choice. "Oi little girl! Nobody plays with me. I am not a toy to be played with. You dared to say that. You will be my slave for 1 week as the punishment". Mikan shivered. There was so much coldness in his voice. And being his slave, it's her first day here. Narumi, on the other hand, had a mischievous smile on his face. "Partners once assigned cannot be changed. So Luna, you had to sit beside Kimono, and Mikan sit beside Natsume." They both went reluctantly to their places. "So class, today we have a teacher's meeting, so morning off. You'll have classes in the afternoon. Bye" Narumi jumpingly went out of the room.

As soon as he went out, Mikan ran towards her best friends with tears in her eyes, "Hotaaaaaaaarruuuuuuuuu, I missed you so much."

Bang Bang Bang

Mikan was shot to the ground. Hotaru held a gun in her hand which she named as the baka gun. It was a gun to shoot idiots, as per her.

"Mow Hotaru, why did you do that. It hurt" Mikan said getting up rubbing her head.

"I told you that you are not allowed near me like that." Hotaru said in a cold tone and no expressions. Mikan understood. She immediately rubbed away her tears and pulled her cheeks to put on a smile. "Now can I?" Hotaru had a small smile in her eyes. She really missed that idiot. "Come here baka, I was surprised. I never expected you to turn up here." Hotaru said. Mikan ran towards her to hug her. Hotaru hugged her back. After a short while, "Now hugging is over. Next time don't try. I'm off to my lab. Don't follow" Hotaru said and left the room with a cold and expressionless face, leaving everyone in awe as to what was happening.

Mikan smiled. This was the Hotaru she knew. She felt a bang of happiness inside. But as soon as Hotaru left, Mikan again felt alone, because she knew no one in the class. Her partner already left. She sat back in her seat knowing not what to do. The class was noisily busy again with no one bothering with her. Some people came to her.

"Hi. My name is Tobita Yuu. I am the class representative. The other one is Imai. Nice to meet you. You can always ask me for any help if needed."

"Nice to meet you too." Mikan said with a polite smile.

"I am Anna." Said the pink haired girl. "And this is Nonoko" pointing to a girl with long midnight hair.

"Nice to meet you too. Hope we can be good friends." Mikan bowed to them.

"Oh don't be so formal. Formality is not for friends. We will be good friends. Anyway my name is Kokoro. Just call me Koko." A boy with spiky hair extended his hand with a goofy smile on his face. Mikan shook hands with him. Then the boy with rabbit spoke,"Hi Sakura, my name is Ruka Nogi. Call me Ruka. How do you know Imai? I could not even speak to her properly till now."

Mikan replied, "Oh just call me Mikan. Hotaru is my best friend. She studied in my class with me before coming here. Not all time though. She got transferred there just 1 year before coming here. We became friends in a week. I love her very very much." Mikan said with a beautiful dreamy smile.

The others were thinking how can she make friends with Imai in a week? Because it has been 4 months and no one could approach her. Even Yuu had difficulty interacting with her except on issues related to their jobs as class reps. They all sat and just talked with each other. She came to know of other's alices. Anna had cooking alice. Nonoko had chemical alice due to which she did many experiments. Ruka had animal pheromones, so he was very attached to animals. Koko had mind reading alice. Yuu was able to create illusions. She also came to know that Natsume had fire alice and that it was very powerful. Then when it was lunch time she went with them to cafeteria. Ruka went to fetch Natsume. Hotaru also joined them. There they struggled in the line and got their food. They just sat when a huge uproar from girls sounded. It was because Natsume and Ruka walked in. There were many fans for the duo. Ruka led Natsume to the group. Even though Natsume was unwilling, he came anyway. There he saw Mikan and smirked.

"Oi slave! Go and get my lunch." Natsume sat on his chair.

Mikan was just about to put her spoon of noodles into her mouth. She looked up and saw Natsume. Though she was unwilling, she could not say no. "Ok", she said and got up. Ruka tapped his friend, "That's no good Natsume. Let's go get our lunch ourselves. You may sit Mikan." Mikan looked at both of them not knowing whom to listen to. Natsume did not bother to look at him. "She is my slave for a week. She brought it upon her herself. Now go idiot. And bring lunch for him too." Mikan nodded and went to the line. Though it was difficult, she carefully carried the two trays to the duo and then sat beside Natsume. "Thank you", said Ruka. Mikan blushed. This was the first time someone said thank you to her. Before she could say something, she heard someone, "How dare you sit with MY Natsume and Ruka. No one has the right to do that other than Sumire Shouda, that is me. I am the president of Natsume Ruka fan club." A girl with curly green hair said. Mikan got up immediately. "I am sorry, I did not know that. I... will sit somewhere else." "Good girl. Now move." Mikan was just about to move when she was pulled hard by Natsume to slump back on her seat. Natsume glared at Sumire, "I decide who sits beside me. She is my slave and I want her here so that I can order her. Now get lost." Sumire's hair got fire all of a sudden. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, put it off." She was running around. Mikan was so scared of all of it that her alice activated and the fire went out. Natsume glared at Mikan. Mikan face fell and she apologised. Natsume spent the rest of lunch time eating and ordering Mikan around. No one dared to interrupt him. In case of Imai, she felt that maybe something good will turn out, and so concentrated on eating her crab brain.

After lunch they went back to the class. A scary looking teacher entered the class with a frog on his shoulders. Mikan learnt that his name was Jinno sensei. Everyone was dead silent in his class. A boy who had levitating alice decided to play a prank on Mikan. He made a dustbin float towards her. But she looked at it in between, and was so scared that her alice turned on.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, nooooooooo." That bin went and fell down on Jinno's head. He was furious.

"Who did that?" Luna pointed towards Mikan. She had her revenge to take. Jinno looked at Mikan. Mikan was scared because it was her fault. There was still silence in the class except the croak of the frog. Nobody even moved. Then Jinno said," Since you are new here and don't yet have a star rating, I will give you one. You will be a NO STAR." Everyone gasped. This was the first time for sure. "You look like a good girl Luna, so you will be a TWO STAR." The bell rang. "Ok then class over." He left.

Mikan came out of her frozen state once he left. The rest of the day was spent with her friends touring around the campus. At night she had dinner with them. Then she was led to her room by the robot lady. The room was very small and dirty because it was out of use for very long. Mikan dusted her bed and prepared the room at least for the night. Her room was on the ground floor. But then she could not sleep and decide to take a night time stroll. As she walked, she came across a Sakura tree which looked so beautiful. She sat below it.

"Oi! This is my tree. Get away from here. How dare you come here?" A voice shouted. Mikan jumped in fright, looked left and right, and found no one. She walked backwards away from the tree, and tripped in the process. Then a boy jumped down from the tree. As Mikan looked at him, she realized it was Natsume.

"I am sorry Natsume. Actually I could not get sleep. Ok then I will never come here again. I did not know that it was yours. Goodnight", Mikan said with a smile and was just about to walk away when Natsume said," Oh it's you. You can sit here. But don't you dare tell anyone that you spend time with me.

Mikan turned back and said," It's ok Natsume. I will leave. I don't want to disturb you." Natsume felt irritated and pulled her down. "You are slave, remember polka-dots. Sit when I say sit." Mikan was a bit confused at first.

_Polka dots?_

Then she blushed when she realized that he was talking about her underwear. "How? When? Aaaa you are a pervert." Mikan spoke without thinking, and then was petrified.

_Oh no, what did I say. Now he will hate me and never talk to me. You are useless Mikan._

Meanwhile as Natsume saw her petrified face

_What's wrong with this girl? She never seems to disobey anyone. Is she that pathetic of herself? No, Ruka told me that she was good at many things. Then what's wrong with her? _He felt like talking with her.

"Ha. You showed it to me, so not my fault. You are dumb enough to land as a no star."

Mikan sighed in relief and smiled. "That's ok. I know I am dumb and not as good as others. I just know piano and get good marks at subjects because of my good luck. Besides it was my fault. I activated my alice at wrong time."

"Fault my ass polka. You could have just told Jinno that someone else threw it. You are dumb for that, not for being good or bad."

Mikan looked at him and smiled, "You talk just like Hotaru. Are you her boyfriend?"

"Are you joking? Being with that crazy girl? No way. By the way, why were you sleeping on the floor yesterday?"

"What? Are you the guy with the mask?"

..

"Oh, I guess no. You do look like him. He was very injured yesterday. Even bleeding you know. And Luna refused to share the bed with 2. I decided to sleep on the couch. But I don't know when I fell asleep on the floor. I even had to remove his shirt to put medicine there. Aah it's so embarrassing. But I felt better afterwards. Yesterday my Grandpa and mother died. I was feeling sad that I did not get a chance to do anything for them. Looks like Grandpa sent me that boy to come over my feeling. I would like to meet that boy and thank him. Also looks like I can make more friends here. That would be great."

"Baka. Of course it was me. How else would I know?"

"Oh. Sorry. Thank you."

"Idiot don't say both at once."

"Sorry", she giggled and continued, "And thanks for your advice."

Natsume glared at her.

"Oops sorry again. Thanks for making me laugh."

And then she burst out laughing for her idiotness. That sounded like music to Natsume's ears.

"Ok ok I won't say it again. Goodnight then. Have a nice sleep." And she walked away to her room to go to bed.

Natsume watched her go. _God, this is long time after which I spoke normally with a girl. Looks like she has a mental problem. She is good at studies and also other things. She is also beautiful. Wait, what are you thinking? You don't even know her properly. Just one damn day it has been. And Natsume Hyuga never falls for a girl. Tch, better go to bed. The stupid moon is affecting me. That polka is affecting me. Ha polka dots? Who wears such things at this age? I wonder what she will wear tomorrow. Looks interesting! Aaaahh just stop thinking about her and go to bed._


	5. As time goes by

CH 5: AS TIME GOES BY

On some day like everyday till now,

Trrrrrriiiinnnnnnngggggggg...

Tap. "Shut up"

Chirp Chirp...

"Mmmmmmm... What? Oh its morning already. Hmm, got to go to school. Good morning Grandpa good morning mom. Hope you are well and watching over me. Good morning birds. Good morning room. Don't be sad, I will make you perfect to live in on Sunday, i.e. tomorrow. "

And so woke up our brunette with a smiling face. She got ready in time and went to cafeteria for her breakfast.

Her face fell down for a very short while when she realized that all food items were also given on the basis of star ranking but she cheered all the same. She would just have to work hard. She met Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu in the hall, and ate with them. Then she went to class with them. She was happy. Five minutes before the bell rang, Hotaru came to the class.

"Hotaaaaaaaruuuuuuuu... I missed you so much."

Bang bang bang

Hotaru sighed. _She will never change. _"Baka don't spread you idotic germs on me." And before Mikan could reply, Luna came in, with make-up over properly done. She had Sumire with her.

Luna looked at Mikan,"Well, morning No star. How was your sleep in that tiny ugly room? And Kimono tells me that you made friends with the least talented and least famous and least beautiful people in the class. Not that you are beautiful anyway. You are as I guessed, a complete no-some."

And then she stopped speaking. Cauze she heard the screams of girls. Natsume and Ruka (with rabbit) walked in. Both went over to them, Luna shaking her ass as if she wanted to lure them. But to her frustration, both of them walked by her without even a glance at her. She followed them anyway.

As they came near Mikan, "Good morning Ruka-pyon. Good morning Natsume." Said Mikan with a bright smile. Ruka blushed. She called him that since first day she arrived. He did not mind though because it was due to his rabbit, Usagi. She turned to look at Luna. "Hey Luna, I know what you said about me is right. But not my friends. Ruka pyon is good looking, and smart too as Hotaru says. Natsume looks good too, not that he considers me as friend, only slave. Both are famous. Hotaru is talented than anyone else. She and Yuu are class reps. Anna and Nonoko are very cute, and Koko looks even more marvellous with his goofy smile. So look at people before judging okay." Mikan said with a smile on her face. She wasn't mocking or paying back Luna. She was just giving her a small good advice, with complete innocence. But Luna got mad at her, "You'll pay back" she murmured to herself. "Hi Nat, hi Ruka, you look very gorgeous today. I look good too righ... ahh. My hair, my hair. Please put it off." She was running around the room with her hair on fire, and Sumire was begging Natsume to put it off. Natsume did not want to, but the bell rang and he wanted to have a peaceful silent day, so he put it off. All of them went to their respective seats.

The classes went on. Mikan was writing notes whenever needed while no one else was. But she did not mind, she was used to it in her previous school. The day went on. In lunch time they together went to cafeteria. This time Ruka and Natsume too. Ruka mixed with them well, but not the other one. He was walking with them just because Ruka was.

"...And then boom. The teacher did not realize that there were crackers in the dust bin. A rocket went flying over from front of his face. And then there were bangs so loud that he stumbled and fell down. Then he was running out of the class falling over and over again because of the water we spread. But the door was locked, so he was shouting like he was a child banging on the door. He was so used to cigarette, so we did that prank on him. After that we never had to put up with that awful smoke in class ever again."

The whole group was laughing while walking holding their stomachs, except Hotaru and Natsume of course, but they had a twinkle in their eyes if you notice. "Ha ha ha Mikan, you are such a prankster. Did he ha ha punish you later? Ha ha." Koko couldn't control his laughter. "Naah, he did not know who did it. And he could not complain because cigarettes were banned in my school." Mikan replied, grinning. As they entered the cafeteria, they could not hear the screams for once because they were laughing. Yes, the girls screamed as Ruka and Natsume entered the cafeteria. But their screams grew louder as they saw Ruka laughing. Once in a lifetime opportunity right! And poor Ruka, as the screams reached his ears, he jumped back in fright colliding with Hotaru. The cafe went silent, but to all's surprise Hotaru went ahead without saying anything, maybe showing a blush in her eyes no someone can catch. But Mikan wasn't one of those. But she left the matter for later. "Oi baka bring me and Ruka lunch." Natsume ordered. Ruka stood up. "No need. I will come with you all." And they all went and brought their lunches. Mikan's was the least variety tray, but she did not mind. They sat at a table together.

This was their usual order:

Yuu Nonoko Anna Koko

Hotaru Ruka Natsume Mikan

Natsume did not mind Mikan sitting beside him, though he did not why. Others thought that it was because it was the only place left in their usual seating arrangement. Luna with Sumire walked over to Natsume and Ruka, "Let me sit here today." Then she scanned the group's faces. "Or rather let us escort you to that table over there where you will be properly respected, greeted and served. Even better, just get up, all of you, so that we can come here." They looked at Natsume who was still waiting for Mikan to bring his food with his eyes closed. Sumire said, "Natsume, Ruka, why do you bother sitting with these losers. I guess Ruka was laughing at Mikan's stupidity. You need not be with stupids. Come there, and you will see crackers of joy in all our eyes. The people over there really adore you. What happened?" She looked at Ruka with so-called concern in her eyes because he was chocking. Ruka had just stuffed his sandwich in his mouth and was gulping it when he heard the word 'crackers'. He remembered the tale Mikan just said and felt laughter. But then since he had food in his throat he chocked. The others were suddenly laughing too and Natsume was patting his friend's back with a small smile in his eyes. Hotaru got irritated and fired them away with her baka gun. Mikan came then, "Hey Natsume, here is your lunch. Why are you all laughing? Did I miss something?" Yuu was beaming,"No, just laughing at your joke. Sit down. Let's eat."

"Hey Mikan, wanna come to Central town tomorrow?" Anna said as they were walking back to their dorms. They had only half day classes on Saturday. "What's that?" Nonoko replied,"It's like a shopping paradise inside campus where you get everything. And things are alice made so they are special in their own way.""Oh is it? I will come for sure. Okay bye then. See you tomorrow." "Okay bye. Remember the bus is at ten, so be there on time ok. "

Mikan spent the rest of the day arranging her room. She felt like cooking and made her dinner. It's been 5 days since she had been here. She felt very good. She had a friends group, no one asked her for help so letting her be free, she could talk freely, and she felt home. After dinner, she went again to the sakura tree. She told no one about it because he ordered her to. She chatted with him for a while everyday at night here. Even Natsume did not mind. He felt happy and open talking to her. Though he said only few words and teased her in those few words, it was a lot for him. Mikan never felt bad. She liked being friendly with everyone.

_Grandpa, I know you are watching me. I am very happy. Hope you are too. Just tell me if I do something wrong. I got very good friends here. And Hotaru is here, I feel like home. It's great here. I will be fine, don't worry about me. Goodnight._


	6. A bad day

CH 6: A BAD DAY

It was a bright Sunday. Mikan excitedly got ready for her first trip outside. They decided to meet at the bus stop. She came out of the dorm, and spotted Natsume in his casuals. Her heart went doki doki for a second. _Why did I feel like that just now? Ow the girls are not lying. He is really handsome. _She ran over to him.

"Natsumeeeee, wait for me. Good morning."

Natsume recognised that sweet voice. He did not stop, but slowed down anyway. Mikan came beside him panting and started walking with him.

"Hey Natsume. Can you please tell me the way to the bus stop? Nonoko said about a tree with spikes and I have to turn there, but I can't find one."

"Tch, baka did you put your eyes in the gutter. There is one right in view from outside the dorm. Maybe you are following me like those irritating girls. If so, it will be a pleasure to see you bald." He tried to put her hair on fire. But it did not happen. Mikan alice was somehow active today. "Mou Natsume", said Mikan with a cute pout. "I did not follow you. Fine I will ask someone else. Hey excuse me." She ran towards a pair of guys. "Can you please tell me the way to the bus stop? I need to be there by ten." One of the guys with a star mark on his face looked at her. "Yeah just go back and there will be a tree with spikes. Turn around there and you will reach there. By the way, who are you? I've never seen you before, have you Tono?" "Oh I am Mikan, I am new here. I came only a week back. I could not find the tree." The guy called Tono said,"Oh Mikan. Do you want me to show it to you? I know all private lonely places there too. So we can enjoy. You are a cutie beauty." Mikan could not grasp his flirt. All three felt the temperature rising. They looked beside to find Natsume sleeping at the foot of the tree beside them. They shivered at the heat, "Uh Mikan, is he your friend?" Mikan looked at Natsume. "He is my partner, but he is not helping me." "Partner, well it's hot here. We'll see you later. Just go back. You will find it." They said at left the place.

"Natsume! You raised the heat. They were helping me. You won't help, at least let others do." Natsume just glanced at her to give a remark, but the remark did not come out when he saw her pout. It amused him and he liked it. "Ah, stop shouting in my ears. I will show it to you, come." He walked and Mikan followed him still pouting. "There is it, see? Now leave me alone get los..." "Ah Natsume-kun, there you are. I was searching for you." Sumire shouted. "Come let's go and chat for a while in the park. Just me and you." She said flirtingly. Natsume looked sideways and found his escape route, "Get lost. Can't you see that I am going to central town with my slave." Mikan sighed, "O when will tomorrow be over? I want to get away from this slave thing." Natsume ignored it and held Mikan's hand and dragged her towards the stop. Sumire was shocked. This was the first time she saw her Natsume with a girl. She felt very angry towards Mikan. _How dare she go near my Natsume? I'll have to discuss with the fan club and punish her._

The others were already there. The felt surprised that Natsume was also coming with Mikan. Ruka this time felt that something good will turn out for him. He dragged Natsume with the group to central town. Mikan was amazed at the sight of central town. It was beyond her expectations. She was jumping on her feet at sight of every single thing. Before she could run off, Koko said, "Mikan you really need to taste the haloweens. They are the best." He took her to the haloween store and got the treat. Mikan was spellbound. It was her first time looking at something so fluffy like cotton and it tasted so delicious that she shouted, "Wooowieeee, it's so good. It's fabulous. It's tasty. It's heavenly. It's..."

Bang bang bang

Hotaru shot her, "Stop being an idiot for once. I am leaving. Spend time with them. We'll meet at bus stop at two. Don't you dare follow me." Later, even Natsume and Ruka left them. Mikan went with the rest to look around the central town.

Meanwhile, on the Sumire's end,

"She is darn irritating. Always mocking us with her smile, hanging around our idols and making fun of us. The rest too. So we need a way to punish them. Natsume-Ruka fan club has to protect them, right girls." Sumire said to her group of fan girls. "What should we do to them Sumire, any ideas?" "How about locking them in a room without any lunch?" "We should challenge them to tasks they cannot do." "We should make animals our friends to prove Ruka we are much better." "We should not allow them near Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun." The girls started pouring out their ideas. But a voice cut them all off. It came from Luna who was listening to them by hiding behind a tree.

(Hey, in this, the fan club aren't bad. They are over protective and jealous.)

"Do you think these pretty things will teach them a lesson? No, I don't think so. They should be hurt and embarrassed in public, so much that Natsume and Ruka start to hate them. I have a plan." And she told them her plan. The group was reluctant at first, but Luna's alice worked its way through. All of them went to the central town to put their plan in action.

The group here was enjoying their outing, with Mikan getting excited over everything. Luna found them and the fan girls group started their plan.

The first target was Koko. As he went by a fruits shop, he picked up a banana, and then put it back as it wasn't ripe enough. Just then the girls sneakily took a bunch of bananas without notice of owner. The owner did notice that his fruits were missing and saw Koko leaving. "Hey you, pay for what you've taken." Koko did not mind as he did not take anything. The shopkeeper grew furious and punched Koko hard. A lot of people gathered around them. Koko was bleeding, "I did not take anything." "Oh really! I saw you picking my fruits." "Sir I put it back." The owner did not believe. "I don't know what alice you are using but pay at once, you thief." Rumours starting building around him. They decided to pay him and left the place.

Anna and Nonoko believed in him. They went to a shop buying things for Nonoko's experiment. Then they don't know how but a smelly chemical same as one in their hands got poured on the clerk. The lady blamed them, "Ah how dare you? What did I do to you?" "We don't know how that happened." Nonoko defended. "Ah and am I supposed to believe you? You are the ones holding it. Go away and never come back here." The lady pushed them away.

Yuu tried to cheer them with illusions. They sat in a park. Just then a girl with the alice of changing her appearance came in as a demon and scared all the kids away. The people responsible for them came and scolded Yuu, "Hey just because you have an alice doesn't mean you can scare them. They are just kids you loser." Yuu was confused, "I did not do that. I was with my friends." "Excuses with an innocent face. What a drama king. Don't you dare do that again or you will have to pay."

As Hotaru was walking in science books section, the door of the library suddenly got closed. Hotaru was confused and decided to go back, but slipped on the oil on the floor. Then the book cases beside her stumble and fell down on her. She prevented one from falling but could not stop all. Her hands and a leg got sprained. The people of the library came in and helped her out. Just then Mikan and her friends came to her and carried her to a tree.

Mikan was crying. She immediately ran towards a medical shop to buy things for Hotaru's injuries. As she was near, she was pulled aside by Luna behind a bush, "Oh dear! What happened to your friends. Today looks like a bad day for you all. This will teach you to never mess with me again." Sumire joined, but had no spark in her eyes, "And keep away from our idols. They belong to us." Then she was beaten by ten girls, and a pack with things stolen from the school mates was tied to her. She lay there in pain, unable to move. The gang girls all laughed with Luna and went to catch the next bus.

The light was fading, and the friends were searching for Mikan. They applied medicine to Hotaru and let her rest. Just then Ruka and Natsume walked beside them. They left Ruka with Hotaru and started searching for her. Well Natsume said he would just walk around to cover it up. But he was the first one to find her. He carried her bridal style to the tree where everyone was. They all got shocked to see Mikan's state. She was injured because whoever found their stolen things with her cursed her and beat her.

Natsume was moved too. He carried her on his shoulders and Ruka helped Hotaru walk. They all went back to the dorms. It wasn't a good day. They all sat in Anna's room discussing what happened. Hotaru was just sitting beside Mikan. Natsume was cooling off his fume on his sakura tree. _So no polka today here. I will burn those who did this to her._ Mikan finally opened her eyes,

"Ouch. It hurts. Hey guys, I am really hungry." All looked at her and started laughing. Trust Mikan to enlighten your mood. Hotaru came to her, "Mikan who did this to you?" She said holding her baka gun. "Ahh the Sumire and her gang. But I think Luna made them to. Sumire had lifeless eyes, atleast I saw it like that." "They are going to pay. Ouch!" Hotaru arm suddenly pained. Mikan was worried, "Oh how can I forget? Hotaru how are you? Who treated you? What happened?" Yuu told her the whole story. Mikan was disappointed. "I never knew Luna had bad feelings for us. Maybe I should talk to her. After all, everything started since I came. Ruka, I am sorry. I think I should keep away from both of you."

Bang bang bang

Hotaru looked at her with a friendly glare, "You are an idiot Mikan. I began talking to them only since you came. Don't blame yourself for everything. If you want to do something, tell me a way to punish them. Or even better, lets pay back a prank with a prank." Even Ruka felt excited, "Okay, if it is a safe one, even I will help. But I will not hurt them." Everyone began thinking. Then Mikan said, "Well I have one if we want to do it. Ruka listen to it. Then you decide whether you want to join or not, okay."

And they spent the rest of the day planning.

What will happen? What did they plan?


	7. Luna's bad day

CH 7: LUNA'S BAD DAY

After that incident the days went peacefully. Mikan and her friends did not argue with Sumire's gang and minded their own business. In a few days Hotaru's, Koko's and Mikan's injuries were healed. There were days when they had classes with their ability type groups. Mikan was a special ability and was received well. The 2 boys she met at the grounds were actually her senpais, Tsubasa and Tono. Mikan finally learnt how to switch on and off her alice with their help, but did not yet know how to use it properly. But she could detect people using their alices now. She was very happy. She even became friends with Youichi Hijri, a young boy whom she helped when his classmates were throwing things at him. She later came to know that he was very attached to Natsume. Natsume on the other hand was absent two times for three continuous days, because he did missions.

One day, Youichi came sulking to Natsume in the cafeteria. Natsume lifted him into his lap. "I hate that girl. She is making me give this to you." He pointed to Luna and handed over a love-greeting-card to Natsume. It burned in an instant. "She is using me. I am even hypnotised to avoid using my alice near her. I hate her. She even made me come to her dirty-girly room. Kill her." Mikan was feeling bad for him. Using a kid like that is not good. She said, "Guys, shall we do our plan tomorrow? Youichi what's your alice? Maybe that can be used too." Koko grinned, "Finally you are talking. I was waiting for so long."

NEXT DAY - THE DAY AS SEEN BY LUNA

Luna shut her alarm off, it was disturbing her beauty sleep in the morning. Then she heard a low ghostly moan, 'mmmmmooooooooo ooooooooo'. She heard someone walking with heavy steps on a pool of water. She felt scared and timidly opened her eyes. Then her eyes widened in fear, because there was a ghost walking in front of her with its hand stretched out. It had bloody eyes, ripped clothes, blood dripping from his arms and body, and it was semi transparent. Her room was in a completely shabby state with things all torn, clothes scattered, and in darkness. She screamed her lungs out and got down from her bed to run away, just to slip and fall down. The ghost touched her, and there were ghosts around her beating and pulling her. She ran out of her room with the ghosts around her, falling, stumbling, and screaming. She ran to the dorm maid who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She was screaming as she reached her, "Ghoooooost! Ghooooooooost! Ghost in my room. Ghosts behind me. All messed up. Save me. Aaaaaaaa." "Calm down dear. Calm down. I don't see anything behind you." Luna looked back. There really wasn't anything there. "Come to my room and see. Who did this? I'll kill them." She said shivering, and she dragged the maid to her room shivering and sweating. As they entered the room, it was perfectly girly clean. No ghost, no mess. The maid shook her head, "Calm down. Maybe you had a bad dream."

Luna was confused. _It wasn't a dream. I saw it. It was real. _But she could not do anything and got ready, shivering and shaking at the smallest noise. She went to the cafeteria and sat beside Kimono and Sumire, ordering them to bring her breakfast. She looked pale. Her breakfast today was two sandwiches and tea. She drank her tea first to calm her mind. As she bit her sandwhich, she screamed, "Aahhh, its bitter. How dare you bring me such sandwich." She shouted at Sumire. Sumire looked surprised and tasted it, "It's fine Luna. It tastes not bitter." Luna tried to take another bite. But it was bitter too. "Sheesh I'll try the other one." She took bite from another sandwhich and screamed again, "This is tastes like rotten egg dammit. Why is my food like this today?" She angrily went to the cafe manager and shouted, but even he could not find any fault. Luna tried many other things in the cafe, each tasting worse than before. She gave up and went to class.

She went to class. Her followers greeted her, but when she greeted back, they stepped back and turned away. Ruka and Natsume were sitting in a corner. Natsume was sleeping with manga on and Ruka was petting his rabbit. She went towards them, "Hi Ruka! Hi Natsume! Handsome and sexy you both are. Why are you sitting ... What happened?" She said as Ruka's rabbit ran away from his grasp screaming and Ruka was sliding away from her to dump into Natsume. Both fell down from the seat, "What the heck Ruka. What happened?" "Sorry Natsume, she stinks really bad, uugghh. I could not control myself." Luna was shocked again. _Ahh, what? Me? Stinking? No way! Or maybe because I forgot to put my oral spray today. _She put her hand on her mouth and huffed._ Ugh it really stinks. I need to wash my mouth. _And she ran away to the dormitories.

She came back just to find everyone chatting and making noise. _Maybe it's a free day today. _She sat beside Kimono and said something to him, relieved that he did not comment which means her breath was okay now. She looked sideways to find Mikan and her friends laughing over something. She felt like playing with them. She used her alice on Koko. She called him, "Hey you! Come here. I want to talk to you." She said waving. Mikan whispered something to him and he stood up and walked to Luna. Just then the bell rang for lunch. "Treat me for lunch today." He nodded. They went to cafe together. Even Nonoko called him, but he did not listen. _Hah, serves them right. It's so easy to control him._ They sat with the fan club, "Well, get me lunch boy." Koko went and brought her lunch. But as he came near he tripped and the whole tray of lunch was on Luna and the fan club. She stood up shouting, "You dumb ass." One of the girls threw a can on him, but he bent down to pick up something and the can went to smack Luna's face. She went to hit him but fell face first on the floor because Koko's leg was in the way. "I am sorry Luna, I did not see that." Luna was furious. She was covered in food and juice and whatever was in the tray. "Get lost idiot." And she stormed her way to her room to take a bath.

When she returned, it was already class time. She went bad tempered into the class. She was hungry. Again Narumi came and said that they had no classes. She used her alice on Ruka. Ruka came to her. "Um, Luna can we talk?" Luna thought, _Looks like something good is happening, "_Sure Ruka honey. Whatever you say. But not here. Let's go out. They were walking towards the sakura tree. "What is it honey? Did Natsume wanted to say anything but could not because he is shy? Or did you realize that they were nasty brats and came to me? No need to say anything. I am a woman with open heart." She said with her arms wide and bending a little to show her cleavage, "Just tell me what part you want?" "It's not like that. I just had to talk about me reacting that way in class. And even Usagi wants to say it in his own way." "Oh that's it. Don't need to remind me that." She said with a smile, but inside she was boiling. She did not like animals, they could not be controlled. The only reason why she preferred Natsume over Ruka. "I love animals. Go ahead dear Usagi." And the rabbit jumped onto Luna and bit her cheek pretty hard. Luna shouted. Ruka smiled, "Oh that's Usagi's way of greeting you. And if you like animals so much, I'll let you spend time with them." And before she could say anything, many animals- bears, rabbits, foxes, monkeys, etc- all came and jumped onto Luna, pulling her, scratching her, pawing her, jumping on her, pulling her; in short harassing her. Ruka smiled, "Take care of them. I will go. They don't have so much company with humans, so they are excited. Have fun." And he left.

Luna was tired, hungry, painful, frustrated and angry as she walked to the cafe again. It was a bad day for her. She had to put up with animals for 5 disgusting hours, and they were not leaving her. Her body pained from the scratches the animals made and for bearing their weight. As she entered she saw Natsume eating alone in a corner table. She went to him and used her alice, "Hey there dear sexy! Want me to sit here to eat with you." Natsume had a sour face then but he nodded. Luna sat beside him, her body leaning over Natsume's. "Well dear, having a lady and not bringing her any food. That's not good honey. Go go." She said with flirting eyes. Natsume got up and brought her lunch. Then she tried to kiss his cheek, but he leaned back. "Eat. Room." Luna looked triumphant. She finally won Natsume. She drank her soup which tasted sour again, but she did not show. Just then Mikan walked beside them, and suddenly Natsume picked up the remaining soup and all the food and dumped on Sumire's head. "That's what you get for playing with me bitch." And he walked away. _Damn that Mikan, did she have to use her alice just now. _She went to her room and bathed. She tried to sleep but could not. Her stomach grumbled due to hunger and something else too. All through the night she had to go to bathroom many times, due to indigestion she thought.

...

Below the sakura tree, a group was laughing their hearts out.

Koko- "Haha Yuu your illusion in the morning was great. Should have seen her face. It was hilarious.

Yuu- "Well, Youichi played his part well. Even I was scared. Ha ha."

Anna- "Hey Hotaru, ha ha thanks for your anti hypnotising drink. All was possible because of it. And Nonoko's bad breath potion too. Ruka had to really bear it. Haha.

Hotaru- "Hmm, I got good pictures of Ruka. Need to sell them. They will make big bucks."

Ruka blushed- "Well, she was really stinking bad. It was natural, not acting. She had no food to eat today and must be having no sleep to sleep too. Bad day for her."

Nonoko- "Don't feel bad for her Ruka, she deserved it. Hopefully she did nothing bad to your animals."

Ruka- "Nah, they are fine. They had fun harassing her. They said she was shouting like mad."

Yuu- "Well Koko, you read her mind and predicted her actions well. Else even you would have been covered in food, hahaha"

Koko- "well, it wasn't as well thrown as Natsume did. And his acting was good too."

Natsume tch'ed. He was pulled into it by Hotaru's blackmail.

Mikan- "Well, I do feel bad for doing this to her. But what's done is done. People let's go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow. Goodnight."


	8. Hotaru and Ruka

Ch 8: HOTARU AND RUKA

Many days passed, and Mikan settled in her new daily schedule. The life there was full of fun and less work load for her. She built very tight friendship with Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Natsume and Ruka. She was feeling very happy to be with Hotaru. Luna became very jealous of her, and was waiting for a chance to put her down in trouble.

She had no work right now, so she decided to visit the Sakura tree. It had become one of her favourite time pass places. She sat at the foot looking at the good view around. She fell asleep in a short while. As she was waking up, she heard the voice of Ruka,

"... Don't know how. Talking to her is so easy now. But the pictures she takes are really embarrassing. I hope she stops soon."

"Just tell her Ruka. Stop complaining and not doing anything."

Mikan immediately realized that Ruka was talking with Natsume about Hotaru. Well who else would take funny pictures of Ruka? She was sitting on the other side of the tree, and so maybe the boys did not notice her. She decided, for fun sake, to stay there not letting them know that she is there.

"Tell her? She is just talking to me dude. I don't want her to stop that. It feels nice when she talks with me. I had to wait so many days for that. So I won't ruin my only chance."

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Chance for what?"

Ruka blushed, "Well she is helpful, talented, determined, clever, beautiful, very selective about friends and a class rep. It's good to be beside her in everything. She 'not showing emotions' does not mean that she does not feel them."

"Yes. Right. Being with her is as useful as being damn dangerous. And when did her beauty surpass her evil brain?"

"I am not talking about it being useful Natsume. I just mean it feels nice."

"Tch, are you falling Ruka. Or have you already fallen?"

...

"Don't tell me that you have already. Wow, you really go for the dangerous people. First me then her. Great!"

"Hey I am not telling that I've ... um ... fallen for her. I don't know. It's just that I like her everything. She is nice to be with. And you are not dangerous."

"Ya ya whatever! I am not dangerous is as true as Polka being cleverer than me."

"Hey will you stop bullying Mikan. She is a nice girl. She brings cheers to every life she meets."

"Tch, Now you are telling me that you have a crush on her?" Natsume asked taken aback.

"Hey no. I like her as a friend and I like the joy she brought with her. If you care to notice, even you changed and relaxed a bit with us."  
"Cut the crap Ruka. Ah What am I doing listening to your crush stories. Tell your tales to somebody else. I am leaving."

And Natsume left. Ruka got up too, "Bye Natsume." And he murmered to himself. _Who knows, maybe I do have a crush on her. I don't know. But if I do, telling her and being rejected is something I cannot bear. This is better. She would never fall for anyone, as far as I know her. _Saying that he walked away to go to the animals' shed.

And there was Mikan left behind, her mouth open, he sleep washed away. She never thought of the scene of someone falling for someone else. And that being someone having a crush on Hotaru was worth partying joy. She ran to Hotaru's room. Hotaru had just returned from lab and in a very good mood because her invention was complete. Mikan came running to her as she was opening her room door. Mikan came for no hug. She stopped in front of her and said,

"Hotaaruu, there you are. Lets talk."

Horatu was surprised. She had never experienced Mikan like this. She felt curious to know what was Mikan thinking.

"Well you did not give that stupid hug, I will not use my gun today on you. Come in."

They went in the room. Hotaru went inside the kitchen and came out with a crab brains tin. She sat on the couch to look at Mikan. Mikan was just standing there, twirling her fingers, and looking down sheepishly as if she was embarrassed about something. Hotaru did not bother her and started eating. After a few minutes, Mikan sighed and came to the couch, bent on her knees in front of Hotaru and asked a question.

"Hotaru, how do we know we have a crush?"

Hotaru chocked on the question. She coughed in shock and Mikan ran to the kitchen to bring her a glass of water. After drinking, she looked at Mikan with disbelief.

"Baka, what got to you? Did you hit your head somewhere?"

Mikan looked down, "I knew you think I am foolish, but I won't tell you the reason now. Please keep up only this once. Pretty please. I just want to know. I am dead curious."

"Are you trying to figure out that you have a crush on someone?"

"Actually no. And I won't tell. Please Hotaru. Just tell me the signs you can observe to tell that someone has a crush."

"If someone do has a crush thing, they won't know or know only with others' help, even if they know all rules. So if you are trying to figure out if you have one, forget it, you will never know."

"No no, its not about me. Just tell me."

"Won't you stop bugging me? Fine, to know that someone, say A, has a crush on other, say B, just observe A. A will try to keep up with B by any means. A will be a bit lenient with B, though it will be not obvious in the normal way. A may tease B, but will never want to hurt him. It is only because A wants B to pay attention to and spend time with A. If A hurts B, then either A is feeling very hurt later or there is a reason for such a behaviour. A will be jealous of B spending time with someone else in a way A wants B to spend with A. A will take any risk to help B in any trouble which is harmful and from which B is unable to come out. These are some basic things. But these may even happen with very best friends. Other observable things depend on character of A and B."

"Oh okay. Thanks Hotaru. I will observe with my keen eyes now."

"Baka, you are lucky I am not using my gun. Get lost before I think of something else."

Mikan abruptly stood up, "Hai. Bye Hotaru." And she ran away from her room.

Mikan had lot to think that day. So much that she stumbled and did mistakes in everything. By the end of the day, she decided. _I will observe Ruka very very deep. So deep that I will figure it out. Then Hotaru can have someone with a crush on her._

Next few days the routine was normal. She coming to class, being shot by Hotaru for trying to hug her, greeting everyone, listening to classes poorly, eating, classes, room and bed. But she watched Ruka whenever she could. And she found out more than she expected.

When Ruka and Natsume used to enter the class, all the fan girls used to greet him, but they did not care. But everyday, as Ruka sat with Hotaru, he used to greet Hotaru without expecting a reply. He used to ask her about her experiments, and whether she was able to create anything related to animals. Hotaru would talk with him if it was about experiments and would also ask about animals and what was wrong with them. Of course he would say that she was just his partner and that he wanted to help animals, and she would just answer back because it was about inventions, if someone asked. So 'A will try to keep up with B' MAYBE CHECK.

Ruka was the most dignified noble-level person, so he would obviously be lenient. And since he only used to be friends with their batch, second point was not hidden. He was generously lenient with Hotaru. What Mikan saw was Hotaru's leniency. She would charge him high for all her services, but then she would be the one to offer it and she did not offer services to anyone so easily. So 'A will be a bit lenient with B' MAYBE CHECK.

Ruka would never hurt Hotaru, and Hotaru's goal was to take his embarrassing pictures. But Mikan observed her joy when Ruka chased her, and Ruka used to chase her all the time, yet not being seriously bothered and giving chances to her taking pictures. So 'A wants B's time and attention' MAYBE CHECK.

Ruka never needed to help Hotaru, she was a genious. And Hotaru was the one who put Ruka in such a situation and Ruka used to come out with other's help. So Mikan thought that maybe this rule won't work. But once she observed Ruka asking her if she wanted him to do something to help her. It was when Hotaru was unable to go to her room because her malfunctioned invention spread havoc in the room, and Hotaru was unable to sleep in her room that day. She rejected the offer and went to sleep in someone else's room (Not Mikan's, her room was of no star). Another day, she saw Ruka fainted on Hotaru's air bike. It was when Ruka spent two days in water helping the fishes in that pond, and so he caught fever and fainted. Hotaru was flying by and spotted him, and took him to the hospital. It's hard to expect that from her. So 'A helps B' MAYBE CHECK.

Mikan never saw Hotaru being jealous of anything. Nor she did see Ruka before so. So, Mikan was faintly surprised to see Ruka down when Hotaru rejected him proposing to come with her to the library to do their work. And Hotaru tinkering with her inventions very loudly and angrily when she saw Ruka carrying a smaller grade girl in his arms. It was because the girl treated him like a brother, and she sprained her foot and bleeding. Ruka did not have any bad intentions. So 'A being jealous of B' again MAYBE CHECK.

So what Mikan noticed that it was still a maybe case. But what surprised her was that it was both ways. So she finally said everything she obsvered to Ruka one day, from hearing him to observing him. She finally said,

"Ruka, I told you all my observations. It may seem silly, but I think you both like each other, but don't even know it yourself. So I won't force you to anything. Just telling you that if my analysis is true, you will be great together. If not, just forget it. That's all. Bye"

Ruka was dumbfounded with her explanations. Hotaru telling Mikan such things and Mikan actually observing them true. Well, he actually realized that he had a crush on Hotaru, but even having the slightest possibility of Hotaru liking him was really fascinating. So he immediately went to Hotaru's room and knocked at the door. It was 9 at night. Hotaru opened it holding her baka gun,

"Mikan, if you are here to ask another silly question, I am going to... oh Ruka, are you here to bother me instead of her?"

"Um... Um... Ho... Hotaru, I just have one thing to tell you. Just listen and then I'll leave. Don't bother to answer or anything. Please." Ruka said blushing.

Hotaru felt like Dejavu, only she was being asked t listen instead of speak. She said nothing, which meant she was listening.

"Well Mikan told me about your explanation of having a crush... wait, listen, don't shoot me please... and it seems she observed me. She found out that maybe, just maybe, you too liked me. I..."

"too?"

"Yes, because I have a crush on you since starting. I am not asking you any reply or love me back or anything. I just wanted to confess to you. The rest is your wish. I won't bother you again. I... I love you."

And Ruka ran away. Ruka said everything so fast and unexpected that Hotaru never had a chance to give any reaction. The next day, Ruka did not come. So unnatural, right? The next day he came during the last class, and when the class was over, the entire fan club started hovering over him asking him what happened. Ruka was looking down, embarrassed and not looking towards Hotaru, because he could not dare, and he did not want anyone to doubt anything. Luna came towards him,

"Ruka honey, why did you not come yesterday. I missed you dear. And I came only for your sake yesterday. Hey handsome, do you want to spend some time with me today. No one can dare to disturb us. And I will show you things you've never seen with any girl. I wanna see where all you have moles on your body dear. And I also wanna see the..."

**Bang bang bang**

She was saying everything in a very flirting tone, and to raise desire in him. But she could not complete her flirt, because in an instant she was shot away with a baka gun from none other than our Hotaru. Ruka who was looking with disgust till now looked at Hotaru with surprise. Hotaru walked away from class with just one sentence,

"Don't any one of you dare to flirt with a guy I love unless you want to die a painful death. My boyfriend has much better things to do. Ruka pay me 1000 rabbits for saving you now."

**Love... Boyfriend... **By the time these words sunk into everyone's mind, all the girls were like given an electric shock, all boys looked surprised, Natsume jaw hung open, Ruka was beetroot red with blush and Mikan was smiling. She broke the silence,

"Yaaaaaaaay yahhooooooooo, Congrats Ruka pyon. I told you, I told you, yay I was right. Hotaru has a boyfriend, Ruka has a girlfriend, Mikan is so so so happy."

Mikan ran to him, gave him a friendly hug, and started dancing and singing holding his hands. Natsume snapped and jumped out of the window. Ruka snapped and ran to Sakura tree dragging Mikan, and later everyone snapped but could not find them.

Ruka explained everything to Natsume and Mikan, and then he went to meet Hotaru. The next day onwards no one could actually believe that Ruka and Hotaru were actually a pair, because no one could actually see any change in their behaviour with each other. Of course they did not see things with 'keen' eyes like their friends group, to whom it was clearly visible that they loved each other. Just they behaved the same most of the time because they had always unknowingly loved, and they now had secret ways of showing their love, visible only to friends.


	9. Mikan's fall

CH 9: MIKAN'S FALL

Natsume was walking down the stairs when he saw Mikan saw Mikan getting out of her room. Her face was very sad and she was not noticing her surroundings. She just walked out and went to the Sakura tree to sit down there. Natsume followed her. After all it was his SAKURA tree.

"Oi polka! What are you doing here? Are you actually waiting to flirt with me?"

Mikan immediately looked at him. Her face had no happiness in it. She just smiled a very obvious fake smile and stood up,

"Oh sorry Natsume! I did not think that you would be coming here now. I won't disturb you. Please rest."

And she ran away. Natsume did not understand what happened. He was about to follow her when he heard a whisper,

"Hyyuga, very well you are here on time. You have a mission. You need to stop those attackers attacking alices outside academy. I already told you the place. So get going."

Natsume groaned inside his mind. But ignoring him would be even worse. So he went off to finish his job.

It was nearly midnight when he came back to the academy. He had again used a lot of his alice, and moreover he was shot and bleeding. He was beaten crap. As he came near his sakura tree, he saw Mikan sitting there again, her head hidden between her knees. He walked up to her. He was feeling very dizzy. "Polka, what are...", and he fainted.

As he gained consciousness he heard sobs of Mikan. He did not dare to move as he was aching all over. _Why is polka crying? Did something happen to her. She was sad the whole day. And who brought me here. She must have called Ruka too. Maybe he is sitting here watching over. But why is she crying?_ Thinking that he opened his eyes a tiny bit. He saw polka sitting on the floor again with her head sown on the bead. She was sobbing, with her hands round her head, as if she was in pain. He was back in his room on his bed. He wanted t ask her why she was crying, when he heard her say smething,

"Natsume... sob... maybe it is true. I don't know what should I do. I need to be in control. I wanted it so much... sob... I can't have you... sob... I am not meant for you... sob sob sob... Just last time Natsume... I Love You."

Natsume was taken aback. What was this girl speaking. He closed his eyes to enjoy the pain and pleasure. _Polka loves me. Polka loves me for who I am. Wow, I never thought this would happen. A girl who sees me for me, a girl who cheers me, a girl who sticks with me whatever I do, a girl whom I love, Loves me back. But what does she mean she won't be with me? Why is she crying? What happened? _Just then there was a knock on the door. Ruka came in,

"Mikan I got the medicines. I will help you look after him."

"Ruka, will you stay here tonight. If so, then can I leave? I need to sleep." Her voice was plain now with no emotions. Ruka looked at her, sighed, and then nodded. Mikan left the room. Natsume immediately felt strong new pain in his body as she left, though less than before. He thought, when Mikan was here, he was too concentrated on her to notice his pains. He groaned out loud. Ruka rushed to him,

"Natsume, you are finally awake. Mikan was here till now. She left just now. How are you? Are you very hurt? We did what we could. The wounds will take two days to mend." And then he noticed Natsume's expression, "What happened?"

"Ruka answer me what you know... What happened to Mikan today?"

Ruka was silent for a while, "Well rest now. Nothing serious happened. Everything is fine."

"Don't hide anything Ruka. Just tell me." Ruka sighed, his voice saddened and he told Natsume, "Natsume, nothing is wrong with Mikan. She was just hurt today by Koizumi. We don't know what happened, but we heard it in the class. She told Hotaru, she hides nothing from her. But both of them won't disclose anything. Hotaru was looking mad the whole day, even I could not be with her."

FLASHBACK

Natsume bunked classes today. Mikan entered the class with a dull face in the afternoon, greeting no-one. She had bunked the morning class. As she entered, Luna stood up and marched to her,

"Oh ho ho. Look who comes here. Where were you the whole morning? Doing nasty trials again? What I said was true. You really deserve nothing. After all you did, you feel like a queen right, jumping and bubbling, as if you are on the top of the world. Just put your face where it belongs idiot."

Mikan's face was sad already, it turned pale with fear. Then she ran out of the class. All the classmates asked Luna what happened, but Luna only said that she was a pathetic loser, and did a big mistake which she should be guilty of. Hotaru went after Mikan to her room, and since then she was acting pissed off.

END OF FLASHBACK

Natsume blinked in confusion. He got a gist more of what happened because of Mikan's dialogues before. He had to meet Hotaru to know what happened. He could not get up but was too desparate. He told Ruka,

"Ruka, this is important. Ask Imai to come here now. Say her I want to know what happened, and that I heard Mikan."

Ruka looked confused but went anyway. To his surprise, she came immediately when she heard that 'he heard Mikan'. As soon as she came in, she asked Natsume, her baka gun out. She looked angry.

"What did you hear?"

"I will tell you after you tell me. What happened?"

Hotaru looked away.

"Imai, just tell me. Please. Well Mikan just said that she loves me to herself, and that she won't be with me." Ruka and Hotaru looked at him.

"Fine. Mikan was terrorised today by Luna. You don't know her. She might be good at few things, but has zero confidence in self. She would never believe that she is good enough for anything, even if I tell her. She believes everything else. And toady Luna took advantage of it. She met Mikan in the morning.

FLASHBACK

"Oh hey there Mikan. Are you jumping to class again. Aah Natsume would be there, right? Or any other guy for that matter. And how much pleasure it gives you to have guys all over you! You are not beautiful, nor talented. Just putting on your smiling face and not-so-there-foolishness before everyone to make them wanting to protect you. You are a bad luck charm Mikan. Nor your mother nor grandfather could survive it. And here you are seducing everyone, and flirting with Natsume to push your bad luck onto everyone."

"Luna, what are you saying. I don't flirt or want everyone around. They are just with me of their own choice."

"So there speaks the great bitch Mikan, taking no blame onto herself. Ya right! You never wanted them. They just came to you. And before soon, they will meet an ill fate. Well anyone with you will meet one. And who else talks with Natsume like you. That is called flirting my dear. Or rather, it is sticking like glue when one wants to escape your bad luck. As far as I know, this truth won't effect you. You will continue making efforts ruining everyone's life."

"I did not... sob... do anything... Luna."

"Oh really, everything happened after you met. Hotaru had to separate from her parents. Ruka is being blackmailed and harassed, is always hunted for, and his life has become hell. Anna and Nonoko are looked down even more. Even I had a bad set of events, though I will be careful to keep away now. And Natsume is losing his aura, and is being given more missions, and so is in pain always. Sooner or later you will be responsible for their, especially Natsume's and Hotaru's downfall, because you love and stick to them, even if they don't want to. They don't even want you with them, if you notice carefully."

END OF FLASHBACK

"And so I am trying to convince that idiot that its false. But so far I have managed to convince her that I won't leave her, nor would anyone else. And that is also being take in the negative way. At least she is telling me that she believes me, and that she likes me. But she is being formal with me since noon, and I want to kill someone."

Natsume and Ruka listened without speaking. Then Ruka spoke,

"But my life is not hell. I have my love, my friends and I feel home. I enjoy here."

"Baka convince Mikan and I will do anything for you. But if she doesn't listen to me, she won't listen to you. And now you know Natsume, she loves you. So don't you dare break her heart than it's already broken. I am not telling you to love her, just treat her like everyone and don't get into her mind."

All the while Natsume was silent. Then he spoke in a calm voice,

"Imai, I cannot do that. I cannot keep away from her. I am with her for that very reason. I thought you both might have guessed already. I love her. I will do anything for her. I want to see her happy like always." Ruka nodded.

Hotaru looked at him, then at Ruka. She sighed.

"Very well then. You take care about your own love problems. No one else can handle it. About the rest, I think we need to make her realise that we won't get hurt just because of her. She needs to come out of her no-confidence-ness. So Ruka you have to do your part or pay me 1 million rabbits."

Ruka sweatdropped, "I will help even without that threat Hotaru, Mikan is my friend and much she is yours. Very well let us all meet tomorrow and decide upon something."

"Fine, night Hyyuga. Goodnight Ruka." She kissed him on the cheek and went away.

"Goodnight Hotaru. Let's sleep Natsume. You need rest to get better. I will be here beside you."

"No need Ruka. Just go to your room, or to Imai's room if you want to. I am fine here."

"Okay then, sleep well and be safe."

Natsume slept thinking, _I love her. I love polka. Prepare polka, I am going to get you, then you will have to keep up with me. I won't leave you alone ever again. Never. Just wait. I will have you in my arms soon, very very soon. I love you polka._


	10. Catching her fall

CH 10: CATCHING HER FALL

She awoke to the alarm, rubbed her eyes and looked out. The view would have been perfect if not for her heavy heart. She got ready and ate her breakfast alone. She saw her friends coming in but they did not see her. She felt a pang in her heart, which was burdened with lot of pain when Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka joined them today. She ate quickly and left. She went to her room and started doing her work, which included other's work too. Since the day she kept away from her friends, which was 3 days ago, the fan club had asked her to do a lot of help, which she accepted since she wanted to keep her mind busy, even if it meant that she would have to work the whole day and night. She wanted to be back with them, she enjoyed her days then, but Luna's words rang in her head, 'Sooner or later you will be responsible for their, especially Natsume's and Hotaru's downfall'. She did not want that to happen.

She was relieved to see Natsume healthy again, at least no more trouble for him because of her. She was happy to see Hotaru having company. She was happy to see all their friends talking together. She was happy for them. Maybe she was just a burden till now. Her being absent should not make any difference.

On the other hand, the group was there to discuss what to do. Natsume had just come today, and Hotaru was free today. So they sat together. The others were happily stunned to find that Mikan and Natsume loved each other (Natsume turned his face away in fake disgust when Hotaru mentioned it), and felt sad about what Luna did to her.

Ruka- "That's it. So what should we do now?"

Anna- "Let's tell her that it is not true. We like her, don't we."

Koko- "Nah, one exception. Natsume here loves her." Natsume stared at him fiercely.

Yuu- "Stop it Koko. Let's go then."

Hotaru- "Idiots. You think I've been resting? Or do you think you can do better than me?" She asked in a most dangerous voice.

Nonoko- "Then what should we do?"

Yuu- "First we have to get her with us. Only then we can convince her somehow."

Hotaru smirked and looked at Natsume with evil eyes. Natsume sweat dropped.

Natsume- "What are you staring at?"

Hotaru just looked at him with meaningful eyes. Natsume caught the meaning. He shook his head.

Natsume- "No way. Don't ask me to. You are crazy."

Hotaru- "So are you. So it is fixed then. Enjoy and take all the time you want. But every day from tomorrow, pay me 1000 rabbits as late rent."

Natsume- "Tch. No way. You are cent percent mad."

Koko- "Um excuse me. What are you talking about?"

Hotaru- "It's decided Koko. We will leave it to Natsume to bring her with us. Let's think of later things later."

Everyone looked between the two deadly staring at each other. Then Natsume abruptly got up knocking his chair down and left. Hotaru smiled. The others just sweat dropped, but agreed with her.

Mikan's neck was crammed with pain. As it was a holiday, she spent the whole day at her small desk on her hard uncomfortable chair doing work. She just completed. The whole body was stiff and her butt pained. She decided to go out a bit, but not near the Sakura tree. She locked her room and walked out. She just came out of the building when Hotaru came to her,

"Oi idiot! Give this nasty thing to Hyyuga. And don't you dare say no." And she left immediately.

Mikan just stared at her all the while wishing to hug her. She looked at the parcel. It was small and packed. She did not want to see Natsume now, but denying her best friend was not good. She went climbed upstairs. As she came near the door, she trembled, and knocked softly. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She waited for a while and knocked again. Still no answer. It was cold outside and she was stiff with cold just standing there. She turned his room's door. It opened. She peeked inside. No one. She thought she would just keep it inside and go away. She went inside the very home-big very beautiful elegant room. She put the parcel on the couch and turned to leave.

Meanwhile Natsume has just finished bathing. He was thinking of how to say it to Mikan. He came out, put on his dress, applied his deo, and heard a knock. He just went out of his bedroom to open the door, when he saw Mikan in his room placing something on the couch. _How did she come here? What is she giving? _Then Mikan started leaving. He felt a sense of urgency to stop her and hug her like crazy. She looked beautiful like always.

"What are you doing here polka?"

Mikan froze in her steps with her back to him. "Hotaru told me to give you this parcel that's all. I am sorry to enter your room without permission."

_Imai, you are too fast. _"Well apologize properly." He said leaning sideways on the wall.

"Well I am sorry Hyyuga."

_What the hell! Hyyuga? _"That's not the way. Turn around and look at me."

She timidly turned around still looking down.

"I said look at me"

She looked at him. Her eyes were full of fear. Fear of doing bad things. But everything melted instantly when her brown eyes met the soft and fierce crimson ones. There was something in them that she was unable to look away, however much she wanted to. He looked captivating with unbuttoned shirt showing his well built chest and wet hair which looked good.

"Very good. Now come here."

She walked towards him leaning on the wall. She stopped some 5 steps away from him.

"Now why are you apologising?"

"Um I came into your room without your permission."

"And why did you?"

"Well Hotaru asked me..."

"Not that idiot. Why did you come inside like that?"

"I just wanted to keep this and leave."

"You could have kept it outside."

"Hotaru gave it."

"So?"

"So I cannot leave it unattended."

"So you could have waited."

"Well you did not open it for long Hyyuga, and it was cold outside."

"What's with this Hyyuga thing? You were allowed to call me by my name. You even used to do it."

"I don't want to bother you anymore. I am sorry. I'll leave."

"Wait Mikan..."

Mikan had turned away, but stopped when he called her Mikan. It was a first time. And hearing her name from his husky voice was really... well she could not name that feeling. She suddenly felt some movement and before she knew, her room keys were in his hands. He was still leaning on the wall, now on one leg, other folded back to rest on the wall. He looked at her keys.

"Please give me my keys. I need to go to my room."

"You are staying here tonight."

Mikan was shocked in fear. She did not expect that. She walked towards him, not just two feet distance away from him.

"Give them please. Let me leave. I should not stay here."

"And why not?" He asked in a mocking tone, still watching the keys in his hands.

"I am not of this room. I have my own room. And I am not staying on someone else's room."

"Come and take it then."

She stepped forward but he immediately snatched back his hand. She tried to catch his hand with hers. First on the right and then on the left, all the while unknowingly moving close. Natsume was taller than her, he held his hand high. Mikan looked at him about to say something. It was then she realized that they were almost close, she could even feel his breath and smell him. He smelt so fresh, felt so warm, looked so sexy, that she was intoxicated. Her eyes were locked in his. She looked and looked and just looked, and suddenly realized what she was doing. She was doing all wrong, she was not meant for this. She backed away, to be just pulled by Natsume's other hand. He held her waist, pulled her close, turned around, and put his hands on both her sides, so that in a moment she was the one on the wall, and he was standing locking her with his body close to hers. Her heart started beating very fast that even he could hear it. He smirked,

"So you won't stay in a guy's room even if you loved him." His tone was seductive, his mouth near hers, and eyes still fixed.

Mikan gulped. She was getting nowhere. She put together her remaining consciousness to reply,

"I don't love you. You got it all wrong. Why would I do that. Let me go."

"You tell me Mikan, why won't you?"

Her heart started beating two folds. His voice, his smell, his eyes, his body, his looks, his expression, his heart, his everything pulled her. She tried to control herself. She looked down and whispered in a very low voice,

"I don't love you." She said nodding her head sideways a little.

He was out of control now. She smelled great, felt great, and looked so tempting that he could not stop himself anymore. He lifted her chin up with one finger, locked eyes with her,

"Let's see if I can change that..."

And he kissed her. An electric surge passed through both the bodies. Mikan heart now had no control, it was beating crazy. Natsume heartbeat became fast too as he rubbed his lips with hers, kissed her and kissed her. He tried to be gentle. Mikan was not responding. She had very little consciousness left which told her that everything was going wrong, that she should not give in, that Natsume was better without her. But the kiss was like 'Oh my god'. Natsume wanted more and more of her. He pressed his body against her body, letting it touch every nook and cranny of her body. The move sent a jolt through Mikan, she forgot everything. She gave in. She kissed him back. That was move enough for Natsume. He lost his mind. He became rough, one hand on her waist pulling her closest, one at the back of her head, pushing her closest. He did not even let her move her head, kissing her like crazy. He licked her and kissed her throat. Mikan could not hold her moan with pleasure. He took the chance and put his tongue inside her mouth. The tongue went deep inside, sucking her, exploring her, tasting her, and he felt crackers burst inside him. Mikan had no more thoughts, only ultimate desire, like she could not live any longer without the kiss. His tongue moving inside touching every part was making her feel dizzy, and she could not hold any longer. Her legs gave away but Natsume held her up now, now both hands holding her back. He separated after a long time, after some 5 minutes, still holding her, and panting for breath.

"Wow" was the only word he could say.

Mikan was panting hard. She never felt this way before. Her lower body was throbbing. She felt his member down become hard as he kissed. She had her hands on his shoulders tightly for support. She looked at him, first so attracted, but then her face changed to fear. _What have I done? What have I done? Oh no. I need to get out of here. Go Mikan. Run._ But being weak and held by strong arms helped not. Natsume leaned his head to her ears to whisper seductively,

"Now what Mikan? Now do you love me?"

...

He kissed her ear, in fact nibbled it. It made her shiver. An unexpected moan passed from her.

"I cannot. I should not."

"I know you do. You were the first to confess it 3 days back. And I don't know what you feel now, but I am not letting you go. You are stuck with me. I love you."

Tears filled her eyes as she heard it. He loved her. Natsume loved Mikan. She pushed him away. Natsume moved back enough to look at her face. Mikan was torn between decisions, torn between her desire and Luna's warning. She wanted to say everything to him, that he should not be with a meagre like her, that she was not worth it, that he will only face troubles with her, but her voice was lost.

"Mikan, you are not unlucky. And I don't care what trouble we have to go through, let's go through it together. I want you to be with me, unless you have a better reason than one given by that stupid Koizumi."

"I... am not worth you. I don't deserve you. I am not good at anything." She said looking down.

"Mikan you are beautiful, you are optimistic, you are cheerful and cheering, you make things exciting, and it is you that has filled my life with joy and reason to live. I don't want anything else. Just say it Mikan. Say that you love me, and I will never leave your side, as much as I know you will never leave mine."

"Natsume, I... I Lo... I love you. I never wanted to leave you. I love you." And she put her head on this chest, hugging him tight. Natsume felt a burst of joy. He hugged her back and lifted her bridal style to take her to the bedroom to his bed. Mikan blushed. They both lay there, hugging each other tight, with Natsume giving occasional kisses all over her face and neck. They slept that way, both with a smile on their faces.


	11. The lecture

CH 11: THE LECTURE

It was morning. There were birds chirping outside. Mikan felt herself on a soft bed. Maybe she was dreaming of heaven. But then she felt something on her. She opened her eyes to find Natsume on her, kissing her below her neck. His one hand was inside her shirt rubbing her back, while other was on her thigh moving up little by little. She felt her private parts throb with desire. She blushed.

"Ummm Natsume what are you doing?"

"Goodmornig... polka. Just enjoying... my morning." He said between his kisses.

"We need to go to classes. Let me go. I have to get ready and uhhhhhhh..." She could not continue as Natsume had just kissed her very sensitive part. He then looked up later, smirking.

"You are beautiful polka. I just can't stop it."

"Natsume please stop it. I have to go to my room."

"Fine then. But I've brought your clothes, so get ready here. I need you to come with me. We need to talk."

"Oh how did you... ah my key. Okay then. Let me get ready."

She got up and got ready, all the time blushing because Natsume was watching her while he was getting ready. Natsume planted a quick deep kiss, and pulled her out holding her hands. They were very early. They went to the cafeteria and sat at the corner table. Soon all her friends came and sat with them.

Hotaru- "So you are together now."

Natsume nodded. Mikan was looking down. She was thinking of a way to get out, finding none as Natsume held her hand tight.

Koko- "Congrats man! So this was what Hotaru was saying yesterday. I never thought that you both will confess so fast."

Anna- "Will you stop it now. We can rejoice later. Mikan look at me. Why are you avoiding us?"

Mikan- "Anna I am not avoiding anyone."

Nonoko- "Very well. So Anna Mikan let's meet at my room after classes and play something."

Mikan looked up, "No I cannot come today. I have work to do."

Yuu- "Oh really what work? I can help you with it. Just tell me the names."

Mikan- "No Sumire asked me to do two of her friends' homework too, whatever it will be given today."

Koko- "That's all? You haven't accepted any yet right? So don't."

Mikan- "I have to. She said they are busy."

Ruka- "Then tell them to find another victim for work. We haven't enjoyed together since 4 days. 'Work is not more important than friends' you said it."

Mikan- "..."

Hotaru- "See? This is what I call avoiding us. What's the problem Mikan. Your friends here know what Luna said, so don't tell lies. Just because she said something doesn't mean it is law."

Mikan- "But it's true. I know it's true. I will only bring troubles. Please don't bring it upon yourselves, everyone of you."

Natsume- "Even me?"

Mikan- "Yes even you. I love you Natsume, but so many others do too."

Natsume- "Maybe, but I love only you polka."

Mikan- "Why are you making it hard for me." Mikan started crying.

Natsume- "I am not doing that idiot. You are making it hard. Let's imagine. What would you feel if Hotaru stopped talking to you just because her invention failed (Hotaru glared), or if Yuu stopped because he was no longer the class rep. Or if I stopped talking to you because I am always in pain from injuries."

Mikan- "But that's different. Of course I would feel bad. But these things do not mean anything. Hotaru will comes up with new ideas. Yuu is a good person and leader whether he is a rep or not. Your injuries just need to be taken care of. And I did not stop talking with you all."

Anna- "You talking like an outsider is same as you not talking with us. Where is our Mikan who used to make our lives enjoyable every single day? That Mikan we became friends with lightened our dull lives and supported us always. Do you think we can leave her? She is our friend for god sake."

Mikan- "But being with me will only bring troubles."

Koko- "Bah nonsense. People always have enemies. And enemies always try throwing troubles. It all depends on how well you cope up with it."

Nonoko- "And did you bring those troubles. No. It just passes that way. You in fact encouraged us to face them. Luna said we were looked down. It's only because we started standing against them and their bossiness. Is that bad?"

Yuu- "Mikan you are not responsible for anything. Even if you are the reason anytime, you did not do it. And we stick together because we are friends. And I don't think a true friend leaves if there is trouble."

Natsume- "Just listen Mikan. You are no bad luck charm. You know how to stand against troubles. Learn to stand against people too. Those people who don't care for you, you don't need to be their slave. Just learn to put your priorities in order."

Mikan- "They just ask for help."

Natsume- "Baka polka, there is lot of difference between help and order. If you are of so helping nature, help them if they really need it or if you have spare time. But don't SPARE time from priority things just to follow their orders. It will only make them give you more work. And listen to people if you want to, but that does not mean it is true."

Nonoko- "Yes Mikan, just because someone says something does not mean it's true. Judge by their loyalty to you. In fact, I always give someone the same percentage of the trust, help, and company they give me. It balances life and relations."

Mikan listened. She was touched by how much they care for her. She realized the difference between friends and acquaintances. Her classmates never showed so much interest in her as her friends. She nodded.

Mikan- "Okay guys! I am sorry. I will not be mislead now. But it's hard. They are all good. I don't see anything bad in them to reject them."

Hotaru- "Very well follow the rule of Nonoko. Be as much friends as they are to you. Help them as much as they are willing to help you. And if someone asks you for help, you have to consult one of us before you say ok. Otherwise I will imprison you in a dark cell and shoot you as punishment. Is that understoon?

Mikan smiled, "Roger that Hotaru." And she gave a big hug to Hotaru. Hotaru hugged her back. She missed her after all. Then everyone smiled and exchanged hugs with Mikan.

Koko- "Now now, now that the lecture part is over, hey Mikan, gimme my treat. You two are in a boyfriend-girlfriend relation now right. So how did that happen. Explain. And did you do that?"

Mikan blushed, "No, we did not..."

Natsume- "Shut up polka. And shut up Koko. Its none of your business."

Nonoko and Anna jumped up together, "Not fair. At least give us minimum treat. The cold Natsume Hyyuga warming up to sweet Mikan Sakura is so kawaii. We need a treat."

Natsume- "Fine take whatever you want today."

Yuu- "Only a breakfast treat? That's too less."

Natsume looked bewildered, "What else do you want then?"

Koko- "Whatever we want. In fact even Ruka and Hotaru need to. So each pair individually will give anything what others ask for and if possible even in most embarrassing way."

Hotaru- "Sounds good to me. Deal." Her eyes sparkled with money signs.

Ruka- "Well if Hotaru is fine with it, then me too."

Mikan looked at Natsume and blushed, "Okay then."

Natsume just nodded.

It was time now and the cafe stared filling up. The group went to the class after breakfast, talking and laughing all the way. The classmates were surprised and happy that they were like before again. The fan club was not though. All the members were sad at the sight, that they won't get to chat with Ruka and Natsume again. Luna was shocked though, as she saw Mikan laughing with them. But before she could say anything, the bell rang and classes started. It was Saturday and only morning class. As soon as the teacher left, Luna stormed over to Mikan, who was sitting beside Natsume and talking to Ruka. Hotaru was busy working on her invention and Natsume had manga over his face.

"How dare you Mikan? Did you already forget your mistake. And I was here trying to tell you the right way to go. You are pathetic if you call yourself a soft hearted human anymore."

"Well Luna, I heard you. But then I set my priorities. And friends came first before everything. I did not do anything wrong, so it cannot be my mistake." Hotaru, who was still facing towards the machine, but listening to Mikan, nodded in satisfaction. Natsume was also relieved.

"Wow, what a reason you have. Hey everybody! Do you know what I told her. I told her that she was a bad luck charm and that she will only bring troubles to her company. Her history proves it. But now she is out there to ruin their lives." Luna was using her alice on everyone. Mikan felt it and activated her alice, but it only spread till her group.

The fan girls were most easily influenced by Luna and came towards Mikan. But then immediately her friends stood up and came forward. Koko said, "Don't lay a finger on her. And Luna stop using your alice. If you want to fight, fight fair." Mikan suddenly felt her power concentrated on Luna and Luna's alice weakened. The few people affected by her alice came out. Then some members of class felt Mikan was right, while some felt Luna was right.

Luna continued, "Oh really, now this becomes a fight, right? Would you girls accept if she ruins Natsume's and Ruka's life just because it was oh-so-not her fault?" She asked the fan girls. Natsume was getting irritated with all the talks. So before anyone could answer, he removed his manga from his face, dragged and turned Mikan towards him and kissed her.

"So I guess that answers your question. I don't care. Now get lost."

And he dragged Mikan away. Her friends followed them, smiling at the great act of Natsume. Outside they all separated to do their works. Natsume dragged Mikan all the way upstairs to his room. He locked his door and turned towards Mikan, "Now where were we?"

Mikan blushed and started moving back as he advanced, "Natsume we were nowhere. Let me go. I have at least my work to do. I have to... mmmmmm"

Natsume cornered her and kissed her. He never knew he could be tempted that much to do something. But since he loved Mikan, he felt the desire. And since Mikan confessed, that desire was out of control.

He dragged her onto the couch and carried out their make out session.


	12. A warning

CH 12: A WARNING

The days were going on quite lovely. Mikan was out of bounds of joy to be with Natsume. He was equally happy. Their relation was going on quite smooth. The friends all stuck together. Soon Koko proposed to Anna which she accepted with joy. It seems Nonoko helped Koko with this thing. And Yuu was a too timid guy to dare to ask someone out. Well Nonoko knew it and so she did what was best according to her. She proposed to him. Yuu's blush was worth seeing when that happened. He had the same crush on Nonoko. So it might seem weird but the 8 friends group was now a 4 pairs group. They even decided to extend their treat to all: each had to do one thing anyone else asked without fail. But their friendship did not wander and they stuck to help each other when necessary. The class had divided opinions on them, some liked, some disliked, others did not care. Well that did not matter to them.

The treat thing became a big joke amongst them. Everyone was out there to embarrass the other. Koko first asked Hotaru to let him take a picture of Hotaru kissing Ruka and not to destroy it afterwards. Oooo their faces were worth watching. Ruka blushed mad, while Hotaru became red with blush and fury. A more comedy one was Anna asking Yuu to dress up and put make up like a girl. He was definitely embarrassed to max. Nonoko asked Anna and Koko to do a dance holding both hands all the while. It was recorded by our quick inventor, and man it was funny because they played a very slow comedy song for them and then a very fast beat one. Ruka dared Natsume to dress up like a cat and be Mikan's pet for an hour. Natsume burned with fury and embarrassment, but had no choice. Seeing him on fours, with whiskers, tail, and cat dress was hilarious. They could not control laughter for the whole 4 hours. His every meow was filled with embarrassment and fury. He was ordered to do this and that by Mikan, patting and cuddling him. Natsume was so furious that he ordered Ruka to do a make out session in front of them for the same time. Ruka was taken aback. He did not expect Natsume to order such things. But Natsume was a devil when angry. So Ruka went to angry Hotaru and started it with lot of doubt. But in a few minutes, the doubt all seemed to vanish. They were kissing with such ferocity that it seemed that they forgot that anyone was there. It went on for 30 minutes more than expected. The others just watched blushing themselves. They never knew Ruka this fierce. Nonoko was asked by Mikan to make a documentary about how why and when she loved Yuu and what all she did with him, to be told all the truth. The truth was ascertained by Hotaru's invention which could tell if she was telling the truth and if there was anything still hidden. Yuu asked Koko to do frog hopping all the way to classes. He was the laughing stock that day. Hotaru asked Mikan to do the reverse to whatever they said that day. But the orders were just reversed. She was told not to kiss Natsume, told to walk with eyes open, told not to dance, told not to serve them like a maid when they gathered that day, told not to flirt with Natsume, and a lot more. Over and all, the few days were fully funny and joyful.

Well not completely. All the students of dangerous ability were being given more and more missions because the activities of the anti-alice organizations were increased. Natsume was tired every time, but now he was careful to limit his alice usage so that he could spend more time with Mikan. So instead he became a skilled hand to hand fighter. But the missions were taking their toll. He was becoming more tired with every mission, and not getting any rest to recover. He skipped a few classes, and Mikan was always by his side. One day Mikan had a slight fever, so she stayed back. Natsume had a mission and he had to use a lot of his alice to defeat them. His body ached so horribly that he fainted the moment he stepped inside the academy. He was taken to hospital. His heartbeat was very fast, as if it was trying to keep him together. The alice was effecting him and was out of control. He was crying out with pain, and his body was so hot that even the needle melted the moment it touched him. He was panting hard with pain and was unconscious all the time. The doctors were trying their best but his body temperature was not allowing them to do anything useful.

Mikan was lying on her bed very weak, when Hotaru came flying to her window.

"Mikan, Natsume is in the hospital. His life is in danger."

As soon as Mikan heard it, all her troubles were forgotten. She jumped out of the window onto Hotaru's air bike which sped to the hospital. There she heard no one. She rushed to Natsume's side, holding his hand. Her alice was on, so she did not feel the heat. But it also nullified the doctor Imai's alice. He was trying to cure Natsume.

"Sakura I know you care for him. I am trying to cure him. Please put off your alice. It is not..." He looked at the monitor which showed that his temperature was coming down and that his heart beat was slowing. Mikan turned off her alice and the readings went up again.

"I am sorry. Please save him. I love him. He is strong. He won't be hurt."

"No wait, turn on your alice again." She did and the readings came down. "very well your alice might just save him. Keep it up. My alice's contribution does not stand as much as yours. Maybe he will recover like this too, but I am not sure."

Koko said, "Ruka I don't think it will help."

Imai looked at him. "You are the mind reading Alice boy right? Did you just read his mind?"

"um yes I did."

"Come here fast." Koko came near but Mikan did not notice him. Her eyes were crying for Natsume.

"Now can you read my mind?"

"Yes I can. You just thought of your breakfast today."

"Mikan, listen. Does your alice has any distance limits?"

"I don't know", she said crying. "I could nullify upto my class distance."

Koko was nearer than that. Imai had a thought,

"If you can control your alice range so as to nullify Natsume but not me, maybe we can save him. Try Mikan."

And Mikan tried. She tried with all her heart which belonged to the boy lying in front of him. There were many failures, but by the end of the day with all her friends' help, she learnt how to control her alice. It was then the doctor started operating on Natsume. He was healed quickly. The doctor was tired. He said to Mikan,

"Stay here for tonight. He needs to be kept away from his alice. Then he will be out of harm by morning." And they all left. Mikan sat beside him crying and praying. He just lay there. In the middle of night, he opened his eyes. He saw Mikan sitting and sleeping beside his bed, his hand in hers. He was in control of his alice now. Anyway he could not build fire as Mikan was nullifying it. But his trial woke Mikan. She looked at him awake, and smiled in relief. She hugged him like crazy and kissed him.

"I love you Natsume. Thank god you are safe. How do you feel now?"

"Good. Only my injuries hurt a bit. What happened?"

"Well Hotaru said you were in trouble. My nullification worked on you. Then I tried and made doctor Imai's alice work but not yours. And then everything was fine."

He touched her cheek, only to find it very hot. "You have a fever Mikan. Go back. I will be fine."

"No way. I am not leaving you. You said we will go through anything together, and so we will. Don't deny it."

Natsume was touched. He nodded.

"Wait here. I will go and call the nurse." And she left. The moment she left a new pain enveloped him. It was because of his alice. But it wasn't there with Mikan, and it vanished the moment she came in again. The nurse checked him and told he was okay. When she left, Natsume looked at Mikan,

"You know what, you are a good charm. I understand now. Your nullification alice helped me always. You nullifying the effects and after-effects of my alice too, so I heal faster. It happened when we first met, and every other time you were with me when I was hurt. I thought it was because I was thinking something else, but it was you, always you for every good thing in my life. I am happy that you are mine. You are a saviour light in darkness."

"You are exaggerating Natsume. If you think I am good, just don't leave me, ever, forever, whatever happens. Rest. I will be here."

The next day also Natsume was in the hospital, Mikan with him. That's all then. He was in for only a day. Then he was released. He went straight to the dangerous ability teacher, Serio.

"Serio, before I fought them, they were talking about an attack on the academy. When they noticed they tried to kill me. That's why I had to use more alice. They are doing so many small attacks so that we get tired and they can have advantage. I think they are planning an attack soon, and by their talks, there is someone amongst us who is on their side."

"Very well. We must be aware then. I will try to find out the culprit. Spread this warning amongst all dangerous ability."

Natsume did that and went back to his room. As he opened the door, ha heard a loud cheer,

"Welcome back and a very Happy Birthday." Gosh, he had completely forgotten. Not that it was something to remember. He never celebrated his birthday. There were many people, his friends, the fan club and whoever was affectionate of him. Even Luna was there. She tried to flirt, but he dragged Mikan and kissed her in front of everyone. She blushed hard and fainted. Later she gave him a gift in secret; it was an alice stone of her. She had finally learned to control her alice. All of them enjoyed the meet. Well Natsume was still sulky man of less words, but he was not irritated. He kept up, all the while thinking of the warning.


	13. The Fight

CH 13: THE FIGHT

A few days later, when Natsume was all well and fit again, there was a urgent call from Serio. Natsume went there. Others came soon. When all were there, Serio appeared.

Serio- "From what many of us heard from during our attacks, the AAO are planning an attack soon. We don't know when but we need to be careful. So I have cancelled all our outside missions. We will only have missions which are private upon our academy."

Natsume- "Did you find anything about the person who is with us and leaking information to them?"

Serio- "Don't interrupt me if you want to live. And no, that's why I have called all of you. There must be someone close and talented who is doing this. I want you all to try to find out and bring me the list of suspicious candidates. That's all. This news is confidential and so keep it secret."

All of returned to their classes. Natsume spent the rest of the day like everyday, only he was on the constant look out for suspicious people. But the next day there was another call from Serio.

Serio- "This is urgent. The AAO are moving. The attack is due tomorrow. They have even warned us, so that means they have something up their sleeve. So be prepared for tomorrow's fight. I want anyone having some doubt or theory of their secret plan to come and report to me immediately."

Natsume ran back to his friends. They got worried on seeing his face. Hotaru made the immediate reaction. She dragged Natsume to Mikan's room where other friends followed too.

Hotaru- "So speak out and don't dare hide anything."

Natsume- "We are having an attack tomorrow... The AAO.

All except Mikan were shocked.

Mikan- "What is an AAO?"

Ruka- "The anti alice organization. It is against this academy. The guy named Reo is the most dangerous. He can order people to do anything, and that person has to do it. The other's powers are not known."

Natsume- "I've told you. That's all. You all need to be safe and keep others safe too."

Ruka- "What do you mean? I am fighting with you."

Yuu- "Me too."

Nonoko- "Me and Anna cannot fight well, so we will make things to help you fight."

Natsume- "Wait wait. What are all of you speaking? This is the work of dangerous ability. You all need to stay back. Don't be foolish"

Ruka- We are not foolish, Natsume. We want to help. We may not be good at direct fight, but we can make your fight easy. We really want to help."

Hotaru- "And don't you dare stop me. You will useless without my inventions."

Natsume- "Ahh, okay. I will allow it if you promise me to keep out of fight. You have to stay behind the curtains, don't dare to come into it, whatever happens to the rest."

Anna- "That's ok. We won't be there but I will think of something. Me and Nonoko will. Let's go"

And all went in different directions. It was decided amongst them like this- Anna made food that was infused with Nonoko's medicine, which gave them a lot of energy to fight. Nonoko also made chemicals that would help during fight. Koko and Yuu paired up, Koko would read enemies' minds and Yuu would create illusions to distract them and also as communication among friends. Ruka and Hotaru would control animals and machines in the fight. Mikan would be there to prevent any alice attacks on this party, Natsume did not allow her in the field.

So the next day, all were ready. Mikan was anxious. She had nothing to prepare, nothing to do. She wasn't sure how many she would be able to stop. But she was determined to protect her friends. So they all waited in the jungle, where they could see the fight, but were away from it. Natsume was in the ground hiding like the rest of the fighters, waiting. All were just waiting.

Then around mid afternoon, there came a person, Reo. He was followed by some 20 people. He had smirk on his face.

Reo- "well well Persona, waiting eagerly for me? Well you should be so eager to meet me aren't you?"

Serio- "Huh let's meet outside and I will be happy and eager to see you. But here, you would stand nowhere."

Reo- "Oh don't try to put me down. It won't work. Anyway, I told you that we will come today, and take over the stupid university. You are wasting these talents by so-called high end teaching. They will never stop using their alices, so let them use it to their full extent."

Serio- "And that will again start a war Reo. Why don't you just go back to your singing and leave us at peace."

Reo- "Hmm all chances are over. I don't see any officials with you, meaning you would fight. What a waste. I can tell you to just die and you will die on your own."

Serio- "You know that I can kill you as easier than you can kill me."

Reo was furious, "Very well." And his twenty men came forward beside him same time as the students came forward too. The fight began. Natsume fought well, he used his fighting skills as well as alice. So did Nobara, youichi, Tsubasa, Misaki and everybody else. Our back end group was also using their talents. Mikan was usig her alice to protect Academy students from direct alice attacks. But the other end was strong too. There were abilities like high speed motion, high screech which can make your mind go deaf, pain infusion, etc, which were all working well. Reo and Serio were circling around in the middle, only fighting with arms and not using alices.

Then suddenly there was confusion everywhere. The academy students came out running and started fighting. They attacked both the AAO people and the academy students.

Reo smiled, "Hmm I told you to give up early. You should not have made me use my ace card."

And Luna came up beside him. Serio did not show any emotion but understood. So Luna was the traitor, who was sent to spy amongst them. Luna started fighting too. She was very skilled and her movements were very sharp. Mikan wanted to stop her, but was already overloaded with protecting the academy students. Natsume encountered Luna and started hitting her. But every hit was dodged well.

Mikan got tensed. She looked around. Hotaru and Ruka were concentrating on controlling without hurting their machines and animals. Yuu was creating all illusions, and Koko was using his ability to read the minds of enemy and tell Yuu to warn them. Mikan was sad to see it all. She looked ahead to see Natsume fighting. He was tired from the use of his alice, but not stopping. No one was. Mikan no longer wanted to sit behind when everyone was working so hard. She was very angry at Luna, who was making her own classmates fight amongst themselves.

And then it happened, Luna was trying to hypnotise, but was not successful. She understood thet Mikan was behind it. So she fired a gunshot at Natsume. Natsume crumbled and stood up to fight again, still bleeding. Mikan could not watch it anymore. She ran towards her, crying. Luna was just about to shoot another shot at someone, when Mikan pounced on her. She slapped her hard. Mikan was feeling so angry that she hit her hard.

Luna was strong so she hit Mikan away. She was about to kick her, when she was hit by Natsume. Luna fell down. Natsume ran towards Mikan, "Stupid I told you to keep away. Go now."

Luna stood up smiling, "Well let's see if you can defy me. Well kill her Natsume."

And nothing happened. Luna smiled for a while, and slowly it turned into a frown. Meanwhile Mikan felt a new kind of energy within her. She was in pain from it. She wriggled in Natsume's arms for a while and slowly that pain went away to form a big crystal in her hand. Then she fainted. Natsume was tensed at what was happening when he saw that stone. He picked it and said to Luna.

Natsume- "Stop hurting her and just go away from the academy, or I am going to kill you."

And to his surprise, a kind of energy feel passed from the stone into him and Luna looked horrified. She then just ran out of the Academy gates. Natsume understood. He remembered Mikan telling him about her mother's alice of SEC. Looks like, she inherited that too. And used it to steal Luna's alice.

Natsume smiled. He held the stone and shouted loud, "Everyone stop and don't use your alice." And everyone did stop. Reo was confused. Natsume walked towards him. All who followed Reo here, go away and never return to back to this academy. Even don't use your alice till you die. And Reo, you too. You are prohibited from using your alice any time. Just go and don't come back. And surprisingly, Reo and his comrades just walked away.

Serio came to Natsume who was near Mikan. Serio was surprised at how the events turned out.

Serio- "How did you do it?"

Natsume showed him the stone, "Looks like Mikan inherited her mother's skills too. She just does not know it. It is the first time she used it, and used it well too. Reo will never bother us again. And don't you dare drag Mikan into the dangerous ability type just because of her new alice. Let her be herself. She can fight better that way."

Serio smiled and nodded. Natsume handed over the stone to him. As Serio walked away, all his friends came to him. Natsume told them everything and all decided to keep it a secret. He carried her back to his room and let her sleep there. He felt really lucky to have her as his own.


	14. Happy Ending

CH 14: Epilogue

The whole academy was in a partying mode because of their victory over AAO. True to his word, Serio did not pull Mikan into dangerous ability type in exchange for Luna's alice stone which would be enough to keep away such attacks. Mikan could not believe that she did it, and did not try to see if it was true. Who would want such alice active. She was happy with nullification.

The following days were not as much celebrating for her either. Though she was happy that none of her friends were hurt, she could not be happy. Why? Because the hell was dawning... the exams were coming, it was so cold outside, her friends were happily studying together, she did not like exams, and all such hell like reasons. Silly! right?

It's not that she did not study well enough to pass. But her past school sufferings made her to hate exams. Hotaru refused again to help her, hitting her with baka gun every time she came to ask her. Mikan did not ask others, they also had to study after all. She tried to study on her own, but could not concentrate on stupid subjects. She tried hard.

So finally when there were only 2 days left, she dragged herself to Natsume's room. She knocked on his door. Natsume opened it.

Mikan- "Please before you say no. Please. Please make these stupid subjects go into my head."

Natsume smirked and let her in, "What will I get in return?"

Mikan looked at him expectantly, "Anything, just make me write exams well and I will do anything you say."

Natsume smirked again, his face was smug, "very well. Don't back out later. Promise?"

Mikan nodded her head, "Promise"

And they studied. Natsume was a good teacher. Him explaining something would surely make it clearly understood. He was always teasing when he studied with her, making jokes on her or scolding her whenever she did wrong. The exams came and went. On the last day, as Mikan finished, her face was filled with relief and happiness. She came out jumping and ran to give Hotaru a big hug; of course Hotaru dodged it well. All the friends met in the cafe. They were all very relaxed and happy. Just then there came a Mike announcement,

"Attention Students. All students are invited for the Christmas Ball held on the Christmas Eve. Hope everyone would enjoy that. Thank you"

Mikan- "What it's already Christmas. Wow. Hurray. He he I forgot."

Hotaru- "Of course you will forget stupid. You did the same thing last year. Everyone was out their enjoying, while you were sleeping sound. And on the Christmas day you had to ask, 'Why are Santas away from their planet.' Huh, silly."

Everyone laughed. Today was December 23rd and all had to go for shopping and other things. So the girls went to Central town to buy dresses and other necessities. They told the boys that they will meet them directly at the Ball. The boys were equally excited to see their girls in their new dresses, though no one accepted. So the next day, they did not meet. The girls all met in Anna's room to get ready together. All were determined to impress their boys. They got ready and went to the ball.

The boys were seated at a table, drinking juices and joking around looking at the people dancing. Ruka was the first to notice the girls.

Ruka- "Oh my god. She is really beautiful."

And all boys looked in that direction to see the four girls coming to them. Natsume was really stunned. He knew that his Mikan was beautiful, but today she was gorgeous. She looked like an angel. Her head was bent down and she slowly walked to him behind others. The other pairs had already left by the time she came. Mikan was nervous.

Mikan- "Um Hi Natsume. You look great."

Natsume- "Well I need to match up with you. Mikan, You truly look like an angel."

A small blush crept up her face.

Natsume- "So are you going to look up or do I have to make you?"

Mikan looked up immediately to him. And her eyes got locked into his. He was really very very handsome today. Natsume caressed his hand across her cheeks. Her heart started beating fast.

Natsume- "So will you dance with me." And Mikan nodded. They went to the floor. They were just lost into each other, and danced thinking of no one around. Later they all ate their lunch and sat together to have a chat. When it was nearing midnight, Natsume stood up.

Natsume- "Well, it's almost time. Mikan let's go."

Mikan stood up confused. Strangely none of her friends stopped them or asked anything. Instead, all stood up nodding and went in different ways. Mikan held Natsume's hand still confused. He led her to their Sakura tree, and was looking at the sky.

Mikan- "Why are we here Natsume. Won't they be searching for us?"

Natsume- "None will. It is time. Merry Christmas. I love you."

At that moment, the sky around was lit with various fireworks. But Mikan could not see them, as her eyes were all for the guy kissing her. She felt a shiver of happiness as she closed her eyes, wrap her hands around him and kissed back. Natsume pressed her back to the tree and leaned on her. This was the best Christmas he ever had in all his life. After a few minutes they separated for air.

"Merry Christmas Natsume. I love you too." Mikan said blushing.

Natsume- "So are you ready to give me my wish you promised before exams?"

Mikan nodded.

Natsume smirked, "Well my demand is simple. From now on, you will spend every day and night possible with me."

Mikan blushed and looked up in shock, "No that's that's..."

"That's what. That's my wish. You don't like it?"

"I am not saying I don't like it. I am not sure if I should do that. I won't be in control anymore." Mikan said in a very low voice, blushing tomato red.

Natsume had a mocking smile on his face, "Well I can always keep up. And right now, I am not in control."

And saying that he lifted Mikan up in his arms, and carried her to his room. He could not stop his desire anymore. He kissed her all over. Mikan, though hesitant at start, could not stop herself too. She kissed him back. Both thought the same thing, 'He/she is my life. I will never let anything happen. I will always be by his/her side. I love you', and they continued their love making.

So that's all... it's over. Hope I did well. Thank you to all people who read it and reviewed it. Bye Bye.


End file.
